Nunca pensei que me apaixonaria por você
by Kagome Unmei Taisho Kuchiki
Summary: A batalha contra Aizen continuava,mais ele havia sumido,se passa 6 anos e Rukia como a nova tenente do 13º esquadrão é enviada ao Hueco mundo,aonde acha o Hougyoku,ela retorna e descobre que será a nova capitã do 9º esquedrão,mais um amor nasce...
1. Uma nova Rukia

A batalha contra Aizen ainda continuava,mais ele desapareceu depois da última luta,mais desde a última luta haviam se passado 6 anos,todos haviam mudado,principalmente uma certa shinigamizinha pequena e mandona,que agora estava mais madura e mais bonita,essa era Rukia que agora estava com os cabelos na altura da cintura mais ainda com aquela franja que é a marca registrada dela,Rukia havia virado tenete do 13º esquadrão com muito esforço e pedidos para o Byakuya poder deixar ela se tornar tenente,ela agora era mais proxima de Renji que agora era capitão do 3º esquadrão e Ichigo que também havia se tornado capitão do 5º esquadrão,Ichigo ficou conhecido por toda a Sereitei não só por ser o antigo e famoso Substituto de Shinigami mais por recuperar as honra e a confiança do 5º esquadrão,eles treinavam muito pois a qualquer momento o Aizen poderia aparecer e quem sabe mais forte do que antes,pois ele havia sumido com o Hougyoku,Byakuya estava sentado admirando as árvores de Sakura da mansão Kuchiki e se perguntando o por que de a Rukia está tão mudada mais ele disse:

Mais não menos bela,ela mudou muito,os cabelos cresceram,ela está com um corpo mais bonito,está mais forte e se eu autorizasse ela bem que poderia se tornar uma capitã,mais por enquanto está melhor assim,faz tanto tempo que eu não a vejo – ele foi tirado de suas divagações por um servo:

Byakuya-sama a Rukia-sama voltou ! – Byakuya se levantou e foi até onde estava Rukia,ela estava de costas e ele pode notar que o uniforme de Shinigami agora ficava perfeito nas curvas dela,ele se repreendeu em pensamento "mais o que eu estou pensando,desde quando me sinto assim?", Rukia se virou para ele e falou firme como sempre:

Nii-sama,minha missão já foi concluida – ele notou que agora ela o olhava nos olhos diretamente e ele gostou do que viu,e disse:

Certo – Rukia foi para o quarto e se jogou na cama:

Ah como ele está diferente,e bonito rsrsrs – Rukia já se descobrira apaixonada por Byakuya mais resolveu guardar aquele sentimento só para ela,apesar de que Ichigo e Renji já sabiam e a apoiava mais ela preferia ficar na dela afinal ele era seu irmão adotivo – o tempo passou tão rápido que Rukia nem havia notado que tinha anoitecido e só percebeu quando sua serva veio dizer:

Rukia-sama o jantar está pronto – Rukia se levanta assustada e resolve ir tomar uma banho,ela tira o seu uniforme de shinigami e coloca um Ki mono vermelho com um obi preto,ele realçava a cor dos olhos e dos cabelos de Rukia,ela resolveu deixar os cabelos soltos e saiu,ela chegou na mesa de jantar e Byakuya quando a viu pensou "nossa nunca a vi assim tão linda,mais eu tenho que parar com esses pensamentos para ela eu ainda sou seu irmão adotivo",Rukia disse:

Boa noita Byakuya nii-sama – ele particularmente gostava quando ela o chamava pelo nome e disse:

Boa noite Rukia – ela o olhou estranha e pensou "nossa ele praticamente nunca responde aos meus cumprimentos,sabe de uma ele deve é estar doente" o jantar transcorreu como sempre calado,e depois do jantar ainda sentada na mesa um servo apareceu e disse:

Rukia-sama o capitão Kurosaki,o capitão Ukitake e o capitão Abarai estão ai –Byakuya notou ela sorrir discretamente e ela disse:

Com licença nii-sama – ela saiu e Byakuya foi para escritório observar o que eles queriam com a _sua_ Rukia,ele notou ela chagar e reverenciar o capitão Ukitake,e fazer um estranho gesto de bater de mãos com o Abarai e o Kurosaki,Ichigo disse:

Vamos baixinha – ela estreitou os dentes e disse:

Baixinha é a mãe de vocês – Byakuya nunca havia escutado ela falar daquela forma,mais sabia que ela tinha um temperamento estourado,ouviu Renji dizer:

Vá se trocar e pegar a sua zampakutou,anã – ela deu um soco na cabeça do Renji enquanto o Ukitake ria e entrou em casa para se trocar,ela colocou o seu uniforme e prendeu a Sode no Shirayuki na cintura e saiu ,chegando perto deles disse:

Vamos – eles sumiram em um shunpoo e o Byakuya ficou curioso sobre o que eles iriam fazer e que o capitão Ukitake sabia ,ficou tarde e nada de Rukia,ele resolveu ir durmir quando ela chegou junto com o Renji o Ichigo e o Ukitake e ouviu Ukitake dizer naquele tom calmo de sempre:

Está entregue Rukia-chan e você melhorou muito desde a última vez – Byakuya queria saber sobre o que eles estava falando e ouviu Rukia dizer:

Bem,enquanto a minha recente missão não terminava eu andei treinando e o Urahara e o Yoruichi-dono me ajudou bastante sendo que eu já a usei duas vezes – Ichigo,Renji e Ukitake pareciam satisfeitos e disseram em unissomo:

Nos vemos amanhã baixinha – ela olhou indignada para eles e disse:

Até o senhor capitão Ukitake ? – ele sorriu e os três sumiram em um shunpoo,Byakuya achava que Rukia iria entrar em casa,mais ela sumiu usando shunpoo para um lugar afastado da mansão Kuchiki,ele oculta a reiatsu dele e vai atrás dela,ela nota que ela foi para uma clareira deserta,a mesma que ele costumava treinar quando novo,ele viu ela desembainhando a espada e liberando uma reiatsu monstruosa disse:

Bankai,Ryurinn Sode no Shirayuki – o uniforme de Rukia virou branco e sem mangas no estilo do uniforme de Soi fon do Onmitsu Kidou e um dragão branco rodeava Rukia como se fosse seu guardião,Byakuya também notou que o dragão que rodeava Rukia vinha da espada e que a espada estava com a lámina mais longa e a fita que tinha no cabo maior,ele disse:

Rukia tem uma Bankai,e que reiatsu monstrosa que emana dela ? – ele notou que da outra mão dela saia uma luz braca imaculada e que veio em direção a ele,ele ouviu ela dizer:

O que quer intruso ? – ela se aproximou e quando viu que era o Byakuya desfez o gelo que estava ao redor dele e disse:

Nii-sama – ele a olhou e ainda podia sentir o poder do golpe que ela havia lançado nele,pelo visto Rukia havia ficado poderosa e Ichigo,Renji e Ukitake a ajudaram,ela falou:

Eu não sabia que era você pois escondia a sua reiatsu por isso ataquei – ele a contemplou por um momento e pensou "a Bankai parece que foi feita pra ela" e disse:

Rukia desde quando você tem Bankai ? – as palavras dele eram cortantes mas Rukia ergueu a cabeça e disse:

A uns dois anos,quando consegui materealizar a Sode no Shirayuki o Ichigo,o Renji e o capitão Ukitake me ajudaram e quando eu fui para a minha missão eu tive ajuda do Urahara e da Yoruichi-dono – ele olhou para a espada e para o dragão ao redor dela e perguntou:

Como sabia que tinha alguem aqui ? – ela sorriu e o dragão se movimentou ela disse:

Ryurinn Sode no Shirayuki me disse – ele observou o dragão rodar sobre ela com carinho e ela disse:

Retorne Ryurinn Sode no Shirayuki – a espada voltou a forma de uma katana normal e o uniforme dela também,ele a olhou friamente e disse:

E o que mais você esconde de mim Rukia ? – ela olhou indiferente e disse:

Que agora uso Kidou fortissimos sem precisar recitar os encantos e que fui indicada para o posto de capitão do 9º esquadrão,mais de que adianta te contar se você não me ouviria como sempre e me proibiria de virar uma capitã,se pra me tornar tenente foi um sacrificio você deixar,imagina capitã – ela estava enfurecida coisa que Byakuya nunca tinha visto,ela ia sair dali mais ele segurou o seu braço e eles se olharam profundamente,ele disse:

Se tornará capitã quando estiver preparada,não basta apenas ter uma Bankai –ela o olhou com pura raiva e se livrou bruscamente dele,desaparecendo em um shunpoo,pelo o que ele pode sentir,ela havia saido da mansão dos Kuchiki e escondeu a reiatsu,enquanto isso Rukia ia no 5 º esquadrão falar com Ichigo,quando chega no portão do 5º esquadrão é recebida com o mais puro respeito:

Tenente Kuchiki o capitão a espera – Rukia ficou confusa ao ouvir que Ichigo a esperava,quando entrou no escritório ele sorriu pra ele e disse:

Ele descobriu não foi ? – ela se sentou e ele disse:

Não fique assim,eu sabia que você viria pois desde que fomos lhe buscar ele estava observando e do jeito que o Byakuya é curioso eu sabia que ele tentaria descobrir,mais você não deveria ativar a Bankai na manão Kuchiki,Rukia você deveria saber que era arriscado baixinha – ele afagou os cabelos dela,para Ichigo,Rukia era como uma irmã,da qual ele tinha um imenso carinho e orgulho,ela disse:

Eu posso ficar por uns tempos aqui Ichigo ? – ele colocou a cabeça dela no colo e disse:

Pode e ninguem vai falar aonde você está,tudo bem ? – ela afirmou e disse já pegando no sono:

Obrigada por existir Ichi-nii – ele sorriu,Rukia parecia Karin chamando ele daquele jeito,pelo visto ele teria que falar com Renji com o Ukitake e com o pai dele,o Isshin havia retomado o posto de capitão da divisão zero e naquele momento ele estava no sereitei,ele esperaria o dia amanhecer e como amanhã teria uma reunião com os capitães ele falaria com Renji,Ukitake e seu pai,enquanto isso ele observa Ruki dormindo e diz:

Nossa você foi ficar apaixonada justo pelo cara mais dificil de entender desse mundo baixinha ? – ele a carregou para um quarto que ficava ao lado do dele e a colcou na cama,enquanto isso Byakuya estava em seu quarto dizendo:

Eu acho que pegeui pesado dessa vez,eu nunca tinha visto a Rukia daquela maneira,ela não parece em nada com a Hisana,nem fisicamente elas se parecem mais,mais isso é o que a torna mais exótica e interessante aos meus olhos,tenho que parar de pensar nessas coisas – ele foi dormir

O dia amanheceu na sereitei e os capitães estavam se dirigindo para o 1º esquadrão para uma reunião,lá estavam todos os capitães e o Ichigo olhou pro Byakuya com uma cara de poucos amigos e Ichigo o cumprimentou de uma forma que deixou Byakuya assustado:

Bom dia Capitão Kuchiki – Byakuya se assustou ao ver Ichigo o chamar assim tão formalmente sendo que ele já havia pedido para o Ichigo o chamar assim tantas vezes que já tinha desistido,ele disse:

Bom dia Capitão Kurosaki – Ichigo e Renji estavam com a macaca naquela manhã,mais então a voz do comandante Yamamoto disse:

Os chamei para essa reunião para pro uns assuntos em pauta,sobre Aizen que andou sumido esses tempos,mais peço a vocês que não deixem seus esquadrões baixarem a guarda pois o Aizex pode agir a qualquer momento,Capitão Ukitake,como ocorreu a missão da Tenente Kuchiki ? – Byakuya ao ouvir o nome de Rukia ficou atento ao que Ukitake falou:

A missão da Tenente Rukia foi completa com êxito e sucesso,ela descobriu pelas investigações ao lado do Urahara Kisuke que no Hueco mundo não existem mais seres com alto poder e nenhum rastro da Aizen,sendo que a Rukia me entregou isso,e pelo que o Kisuke me disse é o verdadeiro que ele próprio criou – Ukitake retirou do bolso o Hougyoku e entregou em mãos ao Comandante,que disse:

Pelo que vejo ela não falhou,mais aonde ela o encontrou? – Ukitake disse:

Ela encontrou nos escombros dos Las Noches e antes que perguntem,não,não é uma ilusão do Aizen pois o Urahara junto com o Capitão Mayuri verificaram tudo – Byakuya sentiu orgulho ao saber que a Rukia a _sua_ Rukia tinha concluido com eximio sucesse aquela missão,o Comandante disse:

Este objeto será levado a dimensão do Rei espiritual e ficará lá na dimensão dele,e por falar em Rukia Kuchiki,quero lhes comunicar de que a Rukia foi indicada para o posto de Capitã do 9º esquadrão pelos seguintes capitães : Ukitake,Ichigo Kurosaki,Isshin Kurosaki,Abarai,Hitsugaya,Soi fon,Kenpachi e Kyouraku, além do fato de ela já ter conseguido a Bankai com o auxilio de Ichigo Kurosaki,Renji Abarai,Jushiro Ukitake,Urahara Kisuke e Yoruichi Shihouin,e pelo o que me foi apresentado,ela tem uma eximia habilidade com a sua Bankai,a dominando perfeitamente,então foi concluido que daqui a dois mêses Rukia Kuchiki tomará o seu posto como capitã,então Ukitake já começe a procurar um tenente,pois a atual Tenente Kuchiki,já nos provou o quão fiel é a Soul Socity,combatendo os inimigos mais perigosos,apesar de que na época ela ainda era só uma oficial,mais com um potencial muito maior,então está resolvido,daqui a dois mêses que é o tempo dos preparativos para o acontecimento,ela ainda ficará no posto de Tenente,reunião terminada ! – Byakuya ficou estático ao ouvir os nomes dos capitães que indicaram Rukia,ele já espera por Ichigo,Renji,Isshin,Ukitake,mais o Kyouraku,a Soi fon,o Hitsugaya e ao Kenpachi,o Kenpachi,a isso era novidade,ele se aproximou de Ichigo e perguntou:

Ichigo você sabe da Rukia ? – Ichigo o olhou duramente e disse:

Não sei dela desde ontem a noite,que a deixei na mansão Kuchiki – Byakuya o olhou friamente e saiu,quando ele saiu Isshin disse:

Nossa filho,você está sendo duro não ? – Ichigo sorriu e disse:

Ele é muito cabeça dura,ele tem que aprender,ou ele vai perder aquela baixinha – Renji perguntou:

E aonde ela está Ichigo ? – Ichigo disse para que só eles ouvissem:

Ela está lá no meu esquadrão,ela disse que só sairá quando o Ukitake der alguma missão a ela ! – Ukitake disse:

Ela tem uns documentos em mãos que está na mansão Kuchiki,e receio que ela terá que ir até lá,e vamos logo eu quero contar para Rukia-chan que ela já é considerada Capitã do 9º esquadrão e que o Comandante a elogiou por ter conseguido concluir a perigosa missão de ir até o Hueco Mundo sozinha – eles seguiram para o 5º esquadrão onde encontraram Rukia na biblioteca,Renji brincalhão como sempre deu um susto nela:

BUUUUU – ela gritou e se virou:

AHHH RENJI SEU MALUCO ! – Ichigo caiu na risada com a cara de Rukia e Ukitake disse:

Rukia-chan queremos te falar uma coisa – ela guardou o livro que estava lendo e disse:

O que foi ? – ele disse:

O Comandante disse que você concluiu a sua missão com um eximio sucesso,ainda mais por conseguir o Hougyoku e disse que daqui a dois mêse você se torna oficialmente capitã do 9º esquadrão,parabéns – ela pulou e Ichigo e Renji a abraçaram e disseram:

Essa é a nossa baixinha ! – Ukitake a abraçou e disse:

Eu não falei que um dia você conseguiria baixinha – ela sorriu em felicidade e Isshin disse:

Ahhhh minha filha que orgulho de você,dá um abraço aqui baixinha – Isshin tinha Rukia como filha desde que ela começou a morar na casa da familia Kurosaki,e todos a apilidavam carinhosamente de baixinha por que a amavam muito,por mais que ela reclamasse só eles poderiam chama-la assim,mais Ukitake disse:

Rukia eu preciso que você vá pegar aqueles documentos que você deixou na mansão Kuchiki hoje,será que pode ir ? – Rukia estava tão feliz que não ia se abater por aquilo e disse:

Tudo bem Capitão Ukitake – eles comemoraram mais um pouco e Rukia partiu para a mansão Kuchiki,mais no caminho muitos já a felicitavam e a chamavam de Capitã Kuchiki,até Hisagi disse:

Parabéns,nova capitã Kuchiki,terei um imenso orgulho de ser o seu tenente e ajuda-la a limpar a honra de nosso esquadrão! – Rukia disse:

Ah Hisagi-san,não precisa me chamar de capitã ainda,a cerimônia oficial é daqui a dois mêses,mais mesmo assim obrigada,e fico feliz em saber que terei um tenente competente como você – e ela novamente vai em rumo a mansão Kuchiki,ela passa direto e vai ao escritório pegar o documento que o Ukitake havi pedido,ela entrou tão destraida no escritório que não notou Byakuya atrás dela,que disse:

Parabés Rukia,eu não sabi que a missão que você havia ido cumprir era de extrema importância e que a concluiu com sucesso,sendo elogiada pelo Comandante,e parabéns nova capitão do 9º esquadrão,e pelos capitães que você foi indicada,devo dizer que és mais forte e preparada do que eu imaginava – ela o olhou e disse:

Obrigada Byakuya – ela não o chamou de nii-sama,mais Byakuya se sentiu enfeitiçado por aqueles lábios pronunciando o seu nome tão firmemente que o fazia até extremecer,ele perguntou:

Aonde você foi ontem a noite ? – ela disse já pegando os documentos:

No 5º esquadrão,eu e o Ichigo ficamos conversando até tarde e eu dormi num quarto que ele reser pra mim lá no esquadrão dele,quando vamos conversar e ficamos até tarde conversando,ai ele já deixa um quarto lá preparado,além do que ele já desconfiava que eu iria lá – Byakuya agora entendia o comportamento de Ichigo,e o por que dele não dizer aonde Rukia estava,na certa ela pediu para não contar,e foi isso que ela disse:

E eu o pedi para não falar aonde eu estava – ela já ia saindo quando Byakuya a segurou,fazendo uma corrente elétrica passar por eles dois e ele dizer:

Você vai voltar para cá hoje ? – ela disse:

Meu momento de fúria já passou,não tem o por que de eu não voltar,correto ? – ele aproximou o rosto e disse com a voz rouca:

Correto,te espero aqui Ruki – ele estava tão perto que âmbos podiam sentir a respiração um do outro,ele desviou o rosto e beijou ternamente a testa dela pensando "está sendo um custo me controlar ", ela apenas disse:

Tudo bem ! – ela saiu deixando no ar o cheiro do perfume que Byakuya mais apreciava,o cheiro dela!

**Oii gente,essa é a minha primeira fic desse casal e espero que gostem,eu também estou planejando fazer uma fic com o casal RukxIchi,mais estou amando fazer essa!**

**Postem reviews!**

**Bjosss**

**Até o proximo capitulo**


	2. A ida ao mundo real

Se passara um mês desde a noticia de que Rukia viraria capitão,mais aquele dia era uns dos dias mais especiais do ano,era aniversário da Inoue e o Comandante deu autorização para que Rukia,Ichigo,Renji,e a pedido de Rukia o Byakuya que também ia,para irem ao mundo real,ele deixou os quatro ficarem lá por quatro dias, o Isshin não podia comparecer pois estava mais atolado do que nunca no esquadrão real,os quatro estavam ba frente de um Sekaimon para irem ao mundo real e Rukia disse:

Ahh sinto tanta falta do mundo real,da última vez que fui a Karakura eu estava a trabalho e não podia me divertir,mais agora eu vou! – Byakuya notou que ela falava alegremente,Ichigo disse:

É mesmo,também sinto falta – Renji perguntou:

E então Ichigo,como está Karin como a mais nova substituta de Shinigami ? – a Karin agora tinha quinze anos,a mesma idade com o qual o Ichigo começou a sua jornada,ele disse:

Aquela lá é meu orgulho,ela parece muito comigo,já a Yuzu não é chegada nessas coisas,mais sabe manejar uma espada e usar Kidous muito bem,pelo o que eu fiquei sabendo a Karin e uma certa baixinha andaram ensinando a ela – Byakuya notou que Ichigo se referia a Rukia e ela apenas sorriume disse:

Bem o Ishida,Sado e Inoue também ajudaram bastante – Byakuya sentia que aquele grupo de amigos seguiriam juntos até o fim e que eles eram muito unidos apesar da distância sempre quando um podia ia visitar o outro,eles entraram no Seikamon e foram parar na frente da loja do Urahara,que já os esperava,ele disse:

Oii gente,espera aê esse é o Byakuya-san ? – Ichigo riu e disse:

A anã aqui insistiu e ele veio,mais se eu fosse o Byakuya e estrangulava a Rukia por ser tão chata! – Rukia bufou e chutou a canela de Ichigo,Renji,Urahara e até Byakuya riram,o que surpreendeu todos ali,e Urahara disse:

Aii vocês não mudam,entrem a suas gigais estão esperando,afinal parabéns Capitã Kuchiki – ela sorriu e disse:

Capitã só daqui a um mês,mais mesmo assim obrigada Urahara,você é um dos responsavéis por isso – ele sorriu e eles entraram na loja,lá estavam Ishida,Sado e Yoruichi,que quando viu Byakuya disse:

Nossa pancaram ele foi,pra ele tá aqui ? – ele a olhou friamente e não disse nada,Rukia perguntou:

Cadê a Orihime gente ? – Ishida disse:

Bom Rukia,nós viemos aqui para planejar como vai ser a festa surpresa da Orihime,ela não veio pois a Tastsuki vai prender ela até amanhã,então eu e o Urahara já compramos tudo,só falta vocês arrumarem e fazerem a comida – Rukia disse:

Quem vai cozinhar,eu sou um lixo na cozinha e vocês bem sabem – todos ali gargalharam e Byakuya apenas via o semblante de pura felicidade e contentamento no semblante se _sua_ Rukia,Ichigo disse:

A Yuzu se ofereceu,mais até a hora de preparar algo,elas vão ficar aqui,tudo bem Urahara ? – Urahara disse:

Ahh sim,belas moças não fazem mal em uma casa – Ichigo deu um cascudo nele e ficou resolvido,Ichigo,Rukia,Renji e Byakuya iram para casa de Ichigo dá um geral lá,arrumar tudo e só no outro dia a Yuzu iria aparecer,Byakuya disse:

As gigais Kisuke ! – Urahara sorriu e disse:

Vão para os respectivos quartos – ele apontou o de cada um e eles foram entrar em suas gigais,Byakuya apareceu primeiro:ele estava com uma calça branca,uma camisa azul de manga comprida e com cinco botões abertos e tênis preto,Ichigo foi o segundo a aparecer:ele estava com uma calça jeans e uma camisa laranja com um all star preto,Renji foi o terceiro a aparecer:ele estava com uma camisa polo de manga e bermudas,com um tênis bege,e Rukia não apareceu,Urahara disse:

Vamos Rukia-chan,eu próprio escolhi a sua roupa – Rukia apareceu com uma calça jeans skiny preta,uma blusa cinza de manga comprida que tinha um decote que amostrava o vale dos seios e calçava um all star branco,ela disse:

Urahara Kisuke,é melhor você sair correndo pois eu vou te matar seu pevertido,depravado,você já viu o tamanho do decote dessa blusa ? – Byakuya a olhou e viu que ela estava dislumbrante como nunca e que a blusa tinha lhe caido super bem,Urahara disse:

Bom Rukia-chan,agora que você tá com um corpo mais trabalhado,ta na hora de usar umas roupas de mulher e não aquelas de menina – Rukia corou e Ichigo disse:

A você tá linda Rukia,agora vamos ! – Ichigo falou aquilo pois ele já via a hora de Urahara perder o pescoço,eles se despediram e foram em direção a familia de Ichigo,Rukia disse:

Ichigo deixa eu comprar aquele negócio gostoso que vem numa caixinha ? – Ichigo riu e Byakuya ficou curioso,Ichigo disse:

Você quer dizer suco de caixinha ? – ela disse:

É ééééé vamos nii-sama ! – eles foram até um lugar que Byakuya achou estranho,mais notou que era aonde eles compravam as coisas como por exemplo alimento,Rukia foi com os olhinhos brilhando até uma maquinha de onde o Ichigo tirou o suquinho de caixinha,eles foram pagar e sairam,Rukia tentava abrir,e Ichigo disse:

Rukia você nunca conseguiu abrir isso,vem deixa eu abrir isso – ela geniosa disse:

Não – demorado algum tempo ela gritou:

AH consegui,eu consegui – ela colocou o canudinho no lugar e deu a primeira sugada e disse:

Aii que gostoso,tem um tempão que eu não bebo isso ! – Renji riu e disse:

Nossa como você é boba viu – ela olhou pra ele e disse:

Você quer um pouquinho Renji,eu fiquei enjoada – Renji disse:

Quero – ela olhou pra ele e disse:

Que pena mais eu não vou te dar idiota ! – ela saiu correndo e Renji foi atrás,Byakuya via que Rukia sabia por onde andava,e pensou "deve ser por causa do tempo que ela ficou aqui", Ichigo disse:

Ei Byakuya ! – Byakuya o olhou e disse:

O que foi ? – Ichigo disse:

Você faz ela feliz,e espero que não a machuque – Byakuya não entendeu direito mais deixou para lá,eles chegaram na frente da casa dos Kurosaki e Rukia que tinha parado de brigar com o Renji disse:

Essa casa me trás um ar nostálgico – Ichigo sorri e fala:

Bem,eu me lembro que você apareceu no meu quarto e eu achei que era um ladrão,você ficou tão atordoada por eu poder te ver,que eu te dei uma voadora e você só notou quando já tava de cara no chão,e lembra quando você chegou lá no colégio pela primeira vez,e quando foi se apresentar tinha escrito na mão "se você far um escandalo,você morre" rsrsrs,e lembra também Renji quando você apareceu lá no colégio e todo mundo disse que você era meu primo,srrsrs bons tempos ! – Renji sorriu e disse:

E aquela sua professoara maluca,e seus amigos,aquele Keigo ele era doidão ! – Rukia disse:

Era doidão,ele ainda é,quando eu vim aqui pra falar para o Urahara abrir uma garganta para o Hueco mundo,o Keigo me viu na rua e disse que eu tinha abandonado ele,e blá blá blá rsrsrs – Byakuya via que até o seu ex tenente tinha histórias para contar sobre aquele lugar,Ichigo disse:

Vamos entrar cambada – eles entraran e foram direto para o quarto do Ichigo,um certo ursinho quando sentiu a reiatsu de Rukia foi voando pra ela quando ela entrou no quarto dizendo:

Neee-sannn,neee-sannnn você voltou pra mim,deixa eu descansar nesse paraiso ! –Kon se referia aos seios de Rukia,ela deu um soco que ele bateu na parede,ela disse:

Cara você não muda,e se você chegar perto de novo ai sim eu lhe amostro o paraiso! –Byakuya olhou pra Kon confuso e perguntou:

O que um espirito modificado foz em um animal de pelucia ? – Rukia e Ichigo se olharam e riram,Rukia disse:

Esse foi o castigo que ele recebeu quando o Urahara nos vendeu ele,e ele não obedecia,então o Ichigo como castigo o colocou ai e até hoje não tirou – ele pulou no ombro de Byakuya e perguntou:

Quem é você e como conheceu a minha nee-san ? – Rukia pegou Kon e Byakuya disse:

Byakuya Kuchiki – Kon fez cara de espanto e disse:

Rukia Kichiki...de Byakuya Kuchiki ? ,então você é aquele cara de quem o Ichigo tem medo ! – Ichigo deu um chutão em Kon e o jogou pra fora e fechou a janela,e disse:

Quem tem medo é a mãe,seu filho da p – Rukia disse:

Ichigo ! – ele se calou e falou:

Caraca por que a Yuzu não mata ele de uma vez hein ? – Rukia ficou calada e do nada disse:

Ichigo,ainda está no armário ? – ele disse:

Ah,sim está sim ! – Renji perguntou:

O que é ? – Rukia abriu a porta do armário e Byakuya viu que tinha uma cama ali,e perguntou enquanto Rukia tirava umas coisas de lá :

Por que tem uma cama no seu armário Kurosaki ? – Ichigo disse:

Bem...é..que quando a Rukia não podia voltar para a Soul Socity,ou quando ela estava em missão,ela sempre durmiu no meu armário,agor ao por que eu não sei ! – ela tirou uns coelhos de pelucia e um I pod e disse:

Bem,eu tinha dado os meus poderes a você,eu tinha que te vigiar e afinal era eu quem te auxiliava,lembra?, valeu por guardar o Ipod ! – Ichigo disse:

Meu pai te deu isso ai de presente quando você veio morar oficialmente aqui e eu não ia jogar fora,afinal isso ai foi caro pra caramba – ela pegou e colocou os fones no ouvido,Byakuya disse:

O que é isso ? – Ichigo disse:

É um aparelho que você coloca as músicas que quiser e as escuta,mais agora que ela colcou o fone no ouvido ela não vai nos escutar,olhe só: RUKIA,RUKIA – e nada de Rukia escutar,Ichigo disse:

Viu,vem eu vou amostrar o qurto que você a Rukia vão ficar,o Renji que quiser que durma na sala ! – Ichigo amostrou o quarto em que Byakuya e Rukia dormiriam que era o quarto das irmãs dele,que havia mudado bastante,Ichigo colocou umas toalhas em cima da cama de cada um,e nessa hora Rukia entra no quarto perguntando:

Ichigo,as meninas ainda guardam os meu pijamas ? – Ichigo disse:

Não,apesar de você ainda ser uma naninca o seu corpo mudou e aqueles pijamas não iam dar mais,então a Karin comprou uns pra você,eles estão na gaveta,eu vou lá embaixo rangar que eu tô com fome,antes que o Renji acabe com tudo,e vou assistir um filme até tarde hoje – Rukia disse:

Nada disso,eu vou tomar um banho e colocar o pijama,mais nós não vamos dormir,vamos arrumar a casa e deixar já tudo no lugar,pra amanhã a Yuzu,a Karin,o Sado e o Ishida,trazerem as coisas,mais enquanto isso vá fazer o que quiser ! – Ichigo desceu e Rukia deixou o Ipod em cima de uma comoda,Byakuya sentou na cama dele e ela na dela,mais ela começou a tirar o tênis,e o colocou em um canto,ela foi até a gaveta aonde Karin tinha guardado os novos pijamas e quando os viu disse:

Meu deus,eu não vou usar isso,acho que herdou os genes pevertidos do Isshin – Byakuya olhou pra trás e viu Rukia jogando alguns pijamas longe,ele viu em cima de uma escrivaninha uma foto em que estavam Rukia,Ichigo,Isshin,Karin e Yuzu,e acariciou o rosto de Rukia na foto,ela disse:

Ai meu deus isso é um complô,tem dedo do Urahara nisso,ah se tem,a Karin vai me perdoar mais eu vou pegar uma bermuda e uma blusa dela e só vou usar essas camisolas pra dormir – ela fuçou na gaveta e achou uma bermuda que chegava no meio das cochas e uma blusa verde esmeralda de alcinha,e disse:

Aii vai ser isso mesmo,nii-sama eu vou tomar um banho e já volto ! – ele disse:

Tudo bem Rukia – demorou uns vinte minutos até que Rukia apareceu na opinião de Byakuya ela estava linda,com aquela roupa e com aquele rabo de cavalo,que a deixou mais descontraida,ela disse:

Nii-sama,como você tem mais corpo que o Ichigo e Renji,o Urahara me deu umas roupas,elas estão aqui - ela colocou as roupas dele em cima da cama dele,e ele ficou satisfeito ao saber que Rukia o observava,ele a segurou pelo braço,e ela o olhou surpresa,ele disse:

Você está bastante bonita Rukia,acho é que por que eu nunca a vi assim antes –ela corou,e enquanto isso lá na cozinha Ichigo perguntava a Renji:

Ei Renji,será que aqueles dois se resolvem nesse quatro dias? – Renji disse:

Acho que sim,mais caso não aconteça nós entramos em ação! – eles acharam graça,iam dar uma de cupido,aquilo ia ser ilario!.

Rukia desceu as escadas e disse:

Vamos trabalhar cambada de preguiçoso! – Byakuya ouviu o que ela disse e riu,Rukia era tão diferente,ela esquentava o seu coração gelado,Ichigo disse:

Você é muito folgada viu sua tampa de garrafa – uam veia saltou na testa dela e ela deu uma voadora no Ichigo,e Renji disse:

Acho que ela tá andado tempo demais com o Isshin,hahaha – Byakuya desceu vestindo apenas uma camisa leve e uma bermuda,Rukia disse:

Renji,você trabalha no andar de cima com o Ichigo,e o nii-sama trabalha comigo aqui na parte debaixo,ok ? – eles concordaram e foram pegar os materias necessarios para fazer limpeza,e subiram,Rukia disse:

Ichigo,joga o Ipod ai pra mim ! – do nada veio o aparelho voando em direção ao outro lada,ela deu um salto bem agil e pegou o Ipod,ela foi e o conectou no aparelho de som do Ichigo,e Byakuya notou que começou a tocar uma música bem agitada,na qual Rukia cantava e dançava junto como se ele não estivesse ali:

Don't Live a Lie  
This is your one life, ooh  
Don't live in lie  
You won't get Lost  
Just walk, just walk

It's a liberty walk, it's a liberty walk  
It's a liberty, liberty, liberty (repeat 1x 

_(Não viva uma mentira  
Essa é a sua única vida  
Não viva uma mentira  
Você não vai se perder  
Apenas ande, apenas ande_

Caminhada da liberdade, caminhada da liberdade  
Essa é a liberdade, liberdade, liberdade (2x) )

Ele observava ela admirado,realmente a Rukia tinha mudado,muito,ela o olhou e disse:

Nii-sama,por favor tire o sofá dai – ela foi fazer o que ela pediu,e enquanto isso ela varria e cantava:

Here's to all the ones  
Trying to hold you back  
Trying to make you feel like  
You're less than that  
Givin nothing more better  
Than to make you crack  
But really just trying put  
Your dreams off track  
And you know in the end  
It'll be ok  
Cuz all that really  
Matters are the steps you take  
And everything else falls into place  
There's no price, to pay  
I say

Well all right (all right)  
Yeah yeah (yeah yeah)  
We gonna get it,  
When we live it (live it)  
(Repeat 1x)

(Chorus)  
It's a liberty walk, walk  
Saying goodbye to the  
People who tied you up  
It's a liberty walk, walk  
Feeling your heart again  
Breathing new oxygen  
It´s a liberty walk, walk  
Free yourself, slam to the door  
Not a prisioner anymore  
liberty, liberty li-li-liberty, liberty, li-li  
It's a liberty walk, walk, walk

_(Isso é para todos os caras  
Que estão tentando te prender  
Tentando te fazer sentir  
Menor do que realmente é  
Eles não fazem nada melhor  
do que te fazer estragar tudo  
Eles estão realmente só tentando  
Tirar seus sonhos do caminho certo  
E você sabe que no final  
Tudo ficará bem  
Porque tudo o que realmente  
Importa são os passos que você dá  
E todas as outras coisas que caem no lugar  
Não existe um preço a pagar  
Eu digo_

Tudo bem (tudo bem)  
Sim sim (sim sim)  
Nós vamos conseguir  
Quando vivermos (viva)  
(2x)

(Refrão)  
Essa é a caminhada da liberdade, caminhada  
Diga adeus para as  
Pessoas que te amarraram  
Essa é a caminhada da liberdade, caminhada  
Sentindo seu coração outra vez  
Respirando um novo oxigênio  
Essa é a caminhada da liberdade, caminhada  
Liberte-se e não  
Deixe de respirar nunca mais  
Liberdade, liberdade, li-li-liberdade, liberdade,  
Essa é a caminhada da liberdade )_  
_

__

Don't stop keep on walkin  
Don't stop keep on talk(shii)  
Don't stop keep on walkin, walk, walk

Don't be afraid to make a move  
It won't hurt you  
Just do what you were born to do  
And everything works that away  
Don't listen to all the people who hate  
Cuz all they do this help  
Make your mistakes for yah  
But they own yah, I just told yah

All right (all right)  
Yeah yeah (yeah yeah)  
We gonna get it,  
When we live it (live it)  
(Repeat 1x)

(Chorus)  
It's a liberty walk, walk  
Saying goodbye to the  
People who tied you up  
It's a liberty walk, walk  
Feeling your heart again  
Breathing new oxygen  
It's a liberty walk, walk  
Free yourself and don't  
Let the breathing stop anymore  
Liberty, liberty li-li-liberty, liberty, li-li  
It's a liberty walk, walk, walk

Don't stop keep on walkin  
Don't stop, just walk this way  
Don't stop keep on walkin

_(Não pare, continue andando  
Não deixe de manter a conversa (shii)  
Não pare, continue andando, andar, andar_

Não fique com medo de tomar a atitude  
Não vai doer  
Simplesmente faça o que você nasceu para fazer  
E tudo funciona assim  
Não escute todas as pessoas que odeiam  
Tudo que eles fazem é ajudar  
A cometer os seus erros por você  
Mas você não pertence a eles, eu já te disse

Tudo bem (tudo bem)  
Sim sim (sim sim)  
Nós vamos conseguir  
Quando vivermos (viva)  
(2x)

(Refrão)  
Essa é a caminhada da liberdade, caminhada  
Diga adeus para as  
Pessoas que te amarraram  
Essa é a caminhada da liberdade, caminhada  
Sentindo seu coração outra vez  
Respirando um novo oxigênio  
Essa é a caminhada da liberdade, caminhada  
Liberte-se e não  
Deixe de respirar nunca mais  
Liberdade, liberdade, li-li-liberdade, liberdade,  
Essa é a caminhada da liberdade

Não pare continue andando  
Não deixe de manter a conversa (shii)  
Não pare continue andando, andar, andar )

Ela tinha acabado de varrer a sala,e agora estava limpando os movéis,afinal ela sabia fazer aqueles serviços por que o Urahara assim como explorava o Renji quando ia ficar lá na loja dele,fazia com ela também,Byakuya tirava as coisas do lugar e só deixava as que Rukia dizia pra deixar,ele tava ficando abafado e não se sabe por que,ele tirou a camisa,Rukia quando viu aquele corpo que parecia que tinha sido milimetricamente desenhado em cada detalhe,ficou boba,ele deu um sorriso malicioso que ela não viu,e ela continuou cantando:

(Don't like, don't like, don't like, don't like)  
Don't like what you do(what)  
Don't take the abuse(so what)  
Move to the truth(what)  
People come on now make some(what)

(Chorus)  
It's a liberty walk, walk  
Saying goodbye to the  
People who tied you up  
It's a liberty walk, walk  
Feeling your heart again  
Breathing new oxygen  
It's a liberty walk, walk  
Free yourself and don't  
Let the breathing stop anymore  
Liberty, liberty li-li-liberty, liberty, li-li  
It's a liberty walk, walk, walk

Don't stop keep on walking  
Don't stop keep on talking(shii)  
Don't stop keep on walking, walk, walk  
(Repeat x1)  
_  
((Não gosto, não gosto, não gosto, não gosto)  
Não gosto do que você faz  
Não abuse  
Vá para a verdade  
Vamos lá, gente, façam alguma coisa_

(Refrão)  
Essa é a caminhada da liberdade, caminhada  
Diga adeus para as  
Pessoas que te amarraram  
Essa é a caminhada da liberdade, caminhada  
Sentindo seu coração outra vez  
Respirando um novo oxigênio  
Essa é a caminhada da liberdade, caminhada  
Liberte-se e não  
Deixe de respirar nunca mais  
Liberdade, liberdade, li-li-liberdade, liberdade,  
Essa é a caminhada da liberdade

Não pare continue andando  
Não deixe de manter a conversa (shii)  
Não pare continue andando, andar, andar )

O fim de tarde chegou e todos eles já tinham termindado,Rukia se sentou no chão e disse:

Ahh tô exausta,eu preciso de um banho,e uma boa noita de sono,e você nii-sama? –ele também estava um caco,mais disse:

Estou bem – nessa hora desce Ichigo e Renji brigando:

Ah qual é Renji,foi você que abriu a janela e deixou o maldito do Kon entrar de novo,é melhor você trancar ele em algum lugar,por que se não hoje ninguem dormi nessa casa,ele vai atormentar a Rukia,e depois me atormentar e por ai vai – Renji disse:

Sim seu idiota,você não é o bom? Então dê um jeito ! – Rukia se levantou esticando a coluna e disse:

Ichigo,faz igual ao que eu fiz com ele daquela vez – Ichigo disse:

O que ? – ela sorriu marota,um sorriso que Byakuya desconhecia que ela tinha,e ela disse:

Vamos colar ele,atrás do sanitário,srsrsr e claro tampar a boca dele ! – Ichigo se lembrou e disse:

Hum,mais e ai,quem vai atrair o Kon ? – Ichigo e Renji olharam pra Rukia e ela disse:

Tudo tem que sobrar pra mim,o meu deus o que eu fiz hein ? – quinze minutos depois ela estava falando sedutoramente:

Kon,meu amor,vem aqui pra sua Rukiazinha,vem ! – Byakuya mesmo não querendo admitir estava achando graça,ainda mais pela cara de Rukia,e o Ichigo e o Renji não paravam de rir,Kon chegou:

Nee-san,minha nee-san – ele se aproximou dela e deu um pulo indo em direção aos seios dela,Ichigo disse:

É agora Byakuya – Byakuya sumiu em um shunpoo,tão rápido que quando todos viram,Kon já estava preso nas mãos dele,Renji disse:

Nossa,eu nem vi ! – como Byakuya tinha o shunpoo mais rápido,ele ficou encarregado de prender o Kon,Kon disse:

Ahh,me soltem seus psicopatas – Ichigo pegou Kon na mão do Byakuya,o levou até o banheiro e o prendeu atrás do sanitário com fita isolante,e tampou a boca dele,Ichigo desceu e disse:

Missão comprida,vamos pedir uma pizza eu estou morrendo de fome – Byakuya perguntou:

Pizza ? – Ichigo disse:

Quando chegar e você experimentar você vai gostar muito – Ichigo pegou o telefone,enquanto Rukia e Renji se jogavam no sofá,e Byakuya sentava em uma poltrona,Rukia disse:

Nossa,eu estou mais cansada do que quando lutei com duas duzias de menos grandes na minha última missão ! – Renji e Byakuya arregalaram os olhos e Renji perguntou:

Você disse duas dúzias Rukia ? – ela sorriu e disse:

Foi,mais a tia Rukia aqui deu um jeito em tudo,rapidinho – Byakuya ficou impressionado,a sua pequena estava muito mudada e diferente,ele estava se sentindo diferente,seu coração acelerava quando eles se aproximavam demais,ou quando ela falava ou agia,ele pensou "eu estou apaixonado pela Rukia,mais ela é minha irmã,não,não somos irmãos de sangue,é uma droga de papel que diz isso,e o papel pode muito bem mudar,sendo que o Clã Kuchiki,me aconselhou casar com ela,já que Rukia apesar de não ser nobre de sangue,agia como uma e parecia que todos ali já notavam algo,menos ele,é estou apaixonado,mais será que ela sente o mesmo ?",seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por algo que Renji falou e que deixou Rukia,irritada muito irritada,ele ouviu ela falar:

Vem Renji,vem falar pra titia Sode no Shirayuki – Renji disse:

Não,não dá baixinha! – Byakuya disse:

Renji – Renji disse:

Sim capitão Kuchiki ? – Renji apesar de ser agora ser capitão,ele ainda chamava seu ex capitão com respeito,diferente de Ichigo,Byakuya disse:

Vá procurar o que fazer e deixe a Rukia em paz – Byakuya viu Rukia dá língua pra ele,e Renji saiu,ela disse:

Obrigada,nii-sama ! – Ichigo chegou e disse:

Vamos comer cambada ! – eles se levantaram e foram para a cozinha,Rukia pegou um pedaço de pizza e deu ao Byakuya e disse:

Coma nii-sama,é bom ! – ele comeu e..nossa realmente era bom,ele notou que Rukia comia com contentamento ,todos terminaram de comer,e Renji foi tomar banho,como Ichigo já tinha tomado banho assim como Byakuya já estavam em seus quartos,mais Rukia ainda não tinha tomado banho,por que Renji cantarolava no banheiro,derrepente ela gritou:

SAI DAÍ RENJI,LARGA DE SER MULHERZINHA E SAI DESSE BANHEIRO – Renji ainda cantarolava,ela gritou enfurecida dessa vez :

SAI DESSE BANHEIRO,CARAMBA RENJI,SAI DAÍ ! – depois de dois minutos sai Renji do banheiro,ela perguntou:

Essa demora toda pra lavar um cabelo Renji ? – ele disse:

Ora essa,vai tomar banho baixinha,e quando sair do banheiro apague as luzes da casa,por que eu vou dormir,antes que o Ichigo comece a roncar – ela entrou no banheiro e tomou um banho bem caprichado,ela sem alternativa teve que vestir uma das camisolas que a Karin comprou,e dentre elas ela pegou uma camisola longa,branca com detalhes de renda preta que tinha um decote nas costas,ela terminou de enchugar o cabelo e desceu para apagar as luzes,ela subiu novamente e entrou no quarto,o quarto estava escuro e a única luz que batia ali,era a luz da lua,Rukia achando que Byakuya estava dormindo,resolveu não acender a luz,preferindo assim ser guiada pela luz da lua,mais Byakuya estava acordado e pode ver o quão linda estava naquela camisola,ele notou que ela se sentou na cama e susprirou,ela levantou e abriu a janela do quarto,sendo que ela se apoiou em alguma coisa e subiu para o telhado,quando chegou lá ela se sentou e disse baixinho:

Por que eu tenho que reprimir esse amor,é medo que eu sinto? – uma brisa passou por ela que derramou uma lágrima,ela disse:

Por que tudo tem que ser tão difícil,eu não agüento mais sofrer – na verdade Rukia se sentia sufocada por esconder o sentimento que ela escondia pelo Byakuya,apesar de Ichigo,Renji saberem e o Isshin e o Ukitake desconfiarem,ela ainda se sentia presa,e sufocada,ela se pôs a chorar,e depois de um tempo ela se acalmou com a brisa que passava por ela,enquanto isso Byakuya se perguntava no quarto:

Por que eu tenho que reprimir esse sentimento,é medo ?, mais eu sou um Kuchiki,uma Kuchiki não teme a nada,e não tem medo – ele se levantou e disse:

Quer saber de uma,é agora ou nunca ! – ele subiu pro telhado em silêncio e quando chegou perto de Rukia a ouviu sussurrar seu nome:

Byakuya – ele se aproximou e se sentou ao lado dela,ela estava tão destraida que nem percebeu ele ao lado dela,ele perguntou:

Em que tanto pensas Rukia ? – ela tomou um susto e disse:

Nii-sama,me assutou – ele a olhou e pegou na mão dela e perguntou:

O que tanto te preocupa Rukia ? – ela disse:

Nn-nnada não nii-sama – ele chegou mais perto dela,e pensou "é agora", ele levantou o pequeno e deliicado rosto dela em sua direção,e aproximando os lábios dos dela disse:

Rukia.. – ele a beijou,no primeiro momento ela ficou confusa e não estava retribuindo,mais quando percebeu que ele realmente a beijava,começou a retribuir da mesma forma apaixonada,ele foi aos céus,ao sentir aqueles lábios de anjos tão quentes,macios e delicados,colados aos seus,ele realmente sentiu que a amava,eles se separaram por falta de ar e ele ao ver o silêncio dela disse:

Rukia...eu – ela não o deixou terminar e o interrompeu dizendo:

Eu te amo nii-sama ! – ele sorriu ao ver que o sentimento era recíproco,e disse:

Que bom,saiba que eu também te amo,e que não me agüento de ciúmes por você a muito tempo,mais eu não sabia o que significava aquele sentimento e me sentia confuso,mais agora sei que te amo,e enfrentaria tudo por você – ela derramou uma lágrima diante tudo que ele disse,ela falou:

Eu me sentia tão sufocada por não poder expressar o amor que eu sinto por você,decerto que o Renji e o Ichigo já me falaram para eu não ter medo e te contar,mais eu não conseguia – ele arregalou os olhos e perguntou:

O Kurosaki e o Renji sabem dos seus sentimentos por mim desde o começo ? – ela disse:

Sim,inclusive foram eles que me abriram os olhos – ele pensou "até que pra alguma coisa aqueles dois servem " – ele a beijou novamente e ele a colocou no meio das pernas dele,e a beijava dessa vez com mais intensidade e amor do que nunca,enquanto isso duas pessoas observavam de uma árvore aquele momento dos dois:

Eu não te disse Ichigo,que agente não ia precisar fazer o papel ridículo de cupido ? –Ichigo disse:

Graças a deus,pelo menos o Byakuya não é tão lerdo assim – Renji riu e disse:

Vamos,voltar na surdina antes que um deles dois percebam – eles voltaram pra casa e dessa vez eles foram dormir,pois o casal que eles queriam ver juntos agora já tinham se acertado,Byakuya estava fazendo carinho na Rukia,até que ela pegou no sono,ele a carregou para o quarto e deitou ela na cama que ele dormia,ele se deitou e a aconchegou em seus braços e sussurrou no ouvido dela;

Eu te amo minha pequena! – ele fechou os olhos e dormiu também,afinal amanhã seria a festa da humana,e ele como tinha vindo também,ele teria que ajudar.

**Bom ta ai mais um capitulo,e espero que gostem!**

**Bjinhos até o próximo capitulo e postem reviews!**


	3. Perguntas e declarações

Rukia acordou no meio da noite e notou que estava nos braços de Byakuya,ela corou um pouco mais percebeu que ela tinha ficado naqueles dias,afinal shinigamis também tinham aqueles dias,ela se levantou com cuidado para ver se não tinha manchado nada e pegou o celular:

Alô,Karin,sou eu Rukia,será que você poderia vir aqui e me trazer aquele negócio que você usa quando está naqueles dias,é que os meus eu esqueci – Karin no outro lado da linha disse:

Tudo bem,daqui a pouquinho eu tô ai – levou uns dez minutos e Karin apareceu lá,ela perguntou:

Nossa eu te deu absorventes praticamente para uns dois anos lá na Soul Socity e você esqueceu ? – Rukia riu e pegou apressada o absorvente na mão de Karin e foi correndo pro banheiro resmungando:

Aii era por isso que eu estava com aquele mau humor todo – ela acabou de fazer o que tinha que fazer e desceu para dizer a Karin:

Obrigada – Karin disse:

Ah que isso,precisar é só me chamar – Karin ficou lá dormindo no sofá e Rukia foi para o quarto,ela quando chegou lá encontrou Byakuya sentado na cama,que se virou para ela e perguntou:

O que aconteceu ? – ela corou e disse:

Nada,nnada,eu só estava precisando de uma coisa e a Karin trouxe pra mim,ela tá dormindo lá embaixo – ele se deitou e chamou ela pra deitar nos braços dele,ela se aninhou nos braços dele e ele deu um leve beijo nos lábios dela e disse:

Vá descansar minha pequena – ela fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

Amanheceu e Rukia desceu para tomar café,ela chegou na cozinha e viu que era Renji que cozinhava,ele perguntou para Rukia,Karin e Ichigo:

Ei,vocês querem chá ? – eles fizeram uma cara esquisita e falaram ao mesmo tempo:

Nem ferrando,que eu tomo isso – Ichigo disse:

Parece água suja – todos ali riram e Rukia disse:

Que seja,eu vou sair para comer,vamos Karin ? – Karin riu e disse:

Vamos – Ichigo perguntou a Renji e Byakuya:

Mais o que deu nela hein ? – Karin disse:

Ninguem vai escapar do mau-humor e extress da Rukia pelos próximos dois dias! – os três não entenderam nada,mais quando iam falar,o celular de Rukia toca,e ela atende:

Alô,aqui é Rukia Kuchiki,Tenente do 13º esquadrão – a voz do outro lado da,linha disse:

Tenente Kuchiki,eu tenho uma missão para você e a Susbstituta de Shinigami Karin Kurosaki,vocês vão enfrentar os Menos Grandes que apareceram ai e depois mandaram informações – ela reconheceu a voz como a do Comandante e disse:

Certo Comandante Yamamoto – ela desligou o celular,e perguntou:

Ichigo,cadê o seu distintivo ? – ele tirou do bolso e deu a ela,e perguntou:

Aqui – ela pegou o distintivo e saiu da gigai e disse:

Cuide de minha gigai,Karin nos temos uma missão dada pelo Comandante Yamamoto –elas sairam sem dar mais explicações,e chegaram em um parque,aonde apareceu 5 Menos Grandes,e disse:

Mai Sode no Shirayuki – a zampakutou de transformou e Karin disse:

Cegue-os com o seu brilho Yue – a zampakutou de Karin cresceu e a lamina tinha um brilho cegante,elas começaram a atacar e levaram dez minutos para acabar com os Menos Grande,elas retornaram e Renji perguntou:

O que houve ? – Rukia de muito mau-humor disse:

Apenas uma missão do Comandante,Renji! – elas subriram e foram para o quarto que é de Karin,mais quem estava dormindo lá era Rukia e Byakuya,Rukia tinha um equipamento que quando ativado aparecia a imagem da pessoa com quem falava,ela ativou,mais não percebeu que na varanda estava Byakuya,Rukia disse:

Aqui é a Tenente Kuchiki e a Substitua de Shunigami Karin Kurosaki falando senhor! –Byakuya ouviu a voz do Comandante:

Como resultou a missão ? – Rukia disse:

A missão foi concluida com sucesso senhor,mais temos estas informações – Karin disse:

Senhor,ao invés de hollows,aqui em Karakura agora aparecem menos grandes com muita frequência e eles estão consideravelmente melhores,mais nada em que não consegui evitar ainda – Rukia disse:

Comandante,a única forma deles se transformarem em Arrakares é pelo meio de evolução natural,de Hollows para Gillians,de Gillians para Aduchas e de Aduchas para Arrankar,o único modo de eles se transformarem rapidamente é o Aizen dar poderes a eles,pois apesar de termos o Hougyoku em mãos,sabemos que o Aizen conseguiu grande parte dos poderes do Hougyoku,apesar de ainda precisar dele para o poder ficar completo. – ele disse:

Entendo – Karin falou:

Comandante,a única forma para o Aizen conseguir o Hougyoku de novo é invadir a Soul Socity e ir para a dimensão do Rei Espiritual,o que é muito provável pois com certeza o Aizen vai querer invadir a Soul Socity e destruir o Sereitei – Rukia disse:

Não sabemos o paradeiro do Aizen,mais temos provas de que ele está vivo,se estivesse morto nós não achariamos o Hougyoku no Hueco Mundo,mais sim na Karakura falsa,que foi o local da última batalha,se eu em minha última missão achei o Hougyoku no Hueco Mundo,é sinal de que ele depois que fugiu consideravelmente ferido e foi para Las Noches,e deve ter acontecido algo,o Aizen jamais iria deixar o Hougyoku e fugir – o Comandante disse:

Você tem toda a razão – Rukia disse:

Senhor,essa é só uma opinião minha,mais acho que o Aizen está aprontando alguma de suas armadilhas,ele não é daqueles que desiste fácil – Yamamoto disse:

Eu já tinha analisado essa hipotese,mais de qualquer modo eu já alertei a todos os esquadrões para nunca baixarem a guarda,e isso serve para você também Karin Kurosaki,não baixe a sua guarda,passem essas informações ao Urahara Kisuke e a Yoruichi Shihouin,e vocês duas venham a Soul Socity depois – elas falaram:

Hai – e a comunicação foi terminada,Karin disse:

Vamos falar com o Urahara-san e a Yoruichi-chan agora e depois irmos para a Soul Socity e antes da festa começar nós voltamos – Rukia disse:

Certo – Karin disse:

Nossa você tá afetada hoje hein ! – Rukia riu e disse:

Bem todo começo de mês quando eu estou assim eu fico no meu esquadrão,pois tenho certeza de que se eu ficasse na mansão Kuchiki eu teria uma ataque de histerismo e mau-humor,sendo que eu trataria todo mundo mau,por isso fico no meu esquadrão,o Capitão Ukitake é tão calmo e sereno que eu até me esqueço daqueles dias – Karin riu e foi beber água,ela antes de descer disse:

Estou indo a Soul Socity nii-sama e como ouviu só retorno mais tarde – ele saiu da varanda e disse:

Não há mais necessidades de você me chamar de nii-sama,me chame pelo meu nome,você está tendo missões muito perigosas – ela disse:

Como acha que fui indicada ao posto de Capitã do 9º esquadrão Byakuya? – ele selou os lábios dela com um beijo e disse:

Agora vá Tenente Kuchiki – elas foram direto para casa do Urahara,chegando lá elas passaram todas as informações ao Urahara e a Yoruichi,que disse:

A Rukia tem razão,o Aizen jamais iria desistir e com certeza está aprontando alguma,é melhor ficarmos atentos aqui também Kisuke – Urahara disse:

Para ele conseguir o Hougyoku ele tem que invadir a dimensão do Rei Espiritual e para isso ele tem que ter a chave real,a qual ele só poderia construir com o poder do Hougyoku,mais será que o poder que ele absorveu do Hougyoku é o suficiente para ele conseguir contruir a chave ? – Karin disse:

Sei que esse assunto é de antes de eu me tornar Substituta de Shinigami,mais acho que uma pessoa não deixaria um objeto que tanto almejou,assim largado sem que tivesse poder suficiente para se virar sem ele – Yoruichi falou:

Você não deixa de ter razão,você é bastante inteligente,tem certeza de que é irmã do Ichigo ? – todos riram e Rukia falou:

Vamos Karin,o Comandante nos espera – elas sairam da loja e abriram um portal,quando elas sairam Karin perguntou:

Nossa é assim que é o Seireitei ? – Rukia disse:

É enorme,o Capitão Kenpachi e a Tenente Yachiro sempre se perdem – elas riram,e andavam conversando,até que alguem parou para falar com elas:

Já voltou Kuchiki ? achei que a tal festa seria hoje – Karin havia reconhecido de imediato a pessoa com quem Rukia falava,ela jamais esqueceria daquela cara enfezada,daqueles olhos verdes e dos cabelos prateados,ele não mudou nada,a não ser na altura,ele agora era consideravelmente alto,Rukia disse:

Só vim aqui para passar umas informações para o Comandante e depois volto,a festa é hoje sim,a Rangiku-san está convidada,assim como o Capitão Hitsugaya – ele disse:

Bem,acho que vou,pois alguem tem que ficar de olho na Matsumoto,mais quem é essa? É nova aqui ? – Karin disse:

Prazer Capitão Hitsugaya,eu sou Karin Kurosaki,Substituta de Shinigami responsável pela cidade de Karakura,no lugar do Capitão do 5º esquadrão Ichigo Kurosaki – Toushirou arregalou os olhos de espanto e perguntou:

Você é a irmã mais nova do Kurosaki? Karin,aquela que eu ajudei a jogar futebol ? – ela respondeu:

Sim – ele a olhou discretamente de cima para baixo e viu o quanto a menina estava diferente,estava maior,com os atributos femininos do tamanho perfeito,os cabelos cresceram e o rosto se tornara mais feminino,pela calça do shihakushou dava pra perceber que ela ainda praticava esportes,pois tinha as pernas grossas,ele a imaginava sem aquele uniforme,e se repreendeu por tal pensamento,ela disse:

Você cresceu Toushirou – Rukia riu e ele disse:

Você também Kurosaki – ela riu e olhou pra ele debochada:

Ai ai,você não perde mesmo o habito de me chamar pelo sobrenome – quando ele ia responder,uma certa pessoa chegou gritando:

AHHH,MINHA FILINHA ESTÁ AQUI,VOCÊ VEIO VER O PAPAI MEU AMOR ? – ela deu um chutão nele e disse:

Menos pai,muito menos – Toushirou se lembrou que como Karin era irmã de Ichigo,ela seria filha de Isshin Kurosaki,Capitão da divisão Zero a divisão real,Isshin disse:

Ai filha larga mão de ser malvada – ela disse:

Pai eu não vim aqui te ver,muito pelo contrario,estou aqui a trabalho e vim falar com o Comandante – Toushirou ficou intrigado,o que o Comandante queria com Rukia e Karin?,Rukia disse:

É senhor Isshin,estamos aqui apenas para falar com o Comandante e depois voltaremos para o mundo real – ele disse:

Ohh minha terceira filha,Rukia-chan é mais amorosa do que você Karin – Karin ia dar outro chute no pai,mais Rukia saiu arrastando ela,enquanto Toushirou e Isshin ficaram olhando,Hitsugaya perguntou:

Mais o que será que está acontecendo ? – Isshin disse sério :

Parece que o caso é sério,só nos resta esperar por informações – eles sairam conversando banalidades,enquanto isso na sala do Comandante,elas explicavam detalhadamente,ele por fim disse:

Vamos passar as informações aos capitães,eu já chamei os que estavam no mundo real – eles sairam e abriram a porta,então entrou junto ao Comandante,Rukia e Karin – Toushirou e os outros,menos Byakuya que já desconfiava do que o Comandante queria falar,ficaram apreensivos,o Comandante disse:

A Tenente do 13º esquadrão Rukia Kuchiki e a Substituta de Shinigami responsável pela cidade de Karakura,vão lhes passar informações que creio que é de grande importância – ela explicaram detalhe por detalhe,todos ficaram impressionados com a informação,e por fim o Comandante disse:

Diante dessas informações nós não podemos baixar a guarda,por mais que ele não tenha dado sinal de vida,quero que mantenham os esquadrões em sinal de alerta,e é só – todos foram saindo , mais Rukia,Renji,Karin,Ichigo,Byakuya,Toushirou e Matsumoto,foram para um Sekaimon para o mundo real,chegando lá foram direto para casa de Ichigo,aonde a casa toda já estava arrumada,com as comidas nas mesas,enfeites e etc,Ishida disse:

Nossa vocês demoraram hein! – Rukia disse:

E então a Tatsuki já está chegando,vamos nos arrumar e depois nos esconder – Rukia,Ichigo,Renji,Byakuya,Rangiku ,Toushirou e Karin foram para as suas gigais se arrumarem,Ichigo,Renji,Byakuya,Toushirou e Rangiku já haviam descido,só faltava Rukia e Karin,demorou mais alguns minutos e aparece Rukia em um vestido de seda preto,de estilo tubinho,que definia bem as curvas de Rukia,trabalhadas devido a muitas lutas,o vestido deixava as costas nua e na frente o decote em formato de V ,os cabelos estavam presos em um coque alto com alguns fios soltos,o que a deixou elegante e encantadora,Karin estava com um vestido de seda vermelha do estilo rodado na saia e colado na parte da cintura,os cabelos estavam soltos,enquanto Karin estava maquiada da seguinte forma : os olhos estavam esfumaçados com lápis de olho marrom e os lábios tinham um leve brilho,já Rukia estava maquiada da seguinte forma: os olhos estavam esfumaçados de preto e os lábios com um leve brilho avermelhado,elas se aproximaram e falaram a Yoruichi que estava conversando com Ichigo,Byakuya,Renji e Toushirou:

Obrigada Yoruichi-dono por ter comprado o vestido pra mim,é que estava sem tempo,só que eu achei o decote exagerado – Rukia falou,Byakuya a olhou de cima a baixo e viu o quão linda ela estava,ele teve a imensa vontade de beija-la,Yoruichi disse:

Qual é Rukia,você está lindissima,olha a Karin,ela não está reclamando ! – Karin sorriu e Toushirou disse:

Está bastante bela Kurosaki – ela sorriu debochada e disse:

Bem,hoje por que não me chama de Karin ? – ele corou e eles sairam para colocar a conversa em dia,Rukia disse:

Bem,ela não reclamou por que o vestido dela está comportado,o vestido é lindo mais eu me sinto nua ! – Yoruichi gargalhou e Renji disse:

Ah baixinha,larga de reclamar que você está linda,não é Capitão Kuchiki ? – Byakuya olhou para Renji e depois para Rukia e disse:

Realmente estás muito bela Rukia – ela corou e disse:

Obrigada nii-sama – Byakuya entendeu o por que do nii-sama,ela ainda estava timida para falar para os amigos que eles dois estavam juntos,Ichigo disse:

Vamos dançar Rukia – ela foi dançar com Ichigo e Renji foi beber,já Yoruichi que tinha notado o clima entre Byakuya e Rukia disse:

Hum,Byakuya você está arrasando corações hein – ele a olhou indiferente e disse:

O que quer dizer com isso Yoruichi Shihouin ? – ela disse:

Sobre você e a Rukia,eu não entendo o por que de ela ainda te chamar de nii-sama – Byakuya disse:

Ela deve estar com vergonha,mais tenho certeza de que o Kurosaki e o Abarai já sabem – ele se surpreendeu por ter dito aquilo a Yoruichi,mais resolveu não se importar.

Demorou mais alguns minutos e Ishida disse:

Eii,a Orihime chegou – todos se esconderam e apagaram as luzes,Orihime entrou com Tatsuki e perguntou:

Ué cadê todo mundo ? – demorou mais alhuns segundos e todas as luzes foram acesas e gritaram:

SURPRESA – ela riu muito e foi se divertir,a festa rolou muito,Rukia estava indo pegar um copo quando viu Rangiku tentando beijar Byakuya, fazendo Rukia derrubar o copo e chamar a atenção de Byakuya,já que Rangiku estava completamente bebada,Rukia sempre foi cabeça dura e nunca esperava,então saiu de lá as pressas e chorando,ela se esbarrou com Ichigo e Renji,que perguntaram:

O que foi Rukia ? – ela simplesmente abraçou eles dois e disse:

Eu..eu..vi o Byakuya praticamente beijando a Rangiku,mesmo ela estando bebada,ele nem sequer deixaria a Rangiku encostar nele se ele quisesse,diga a Inoue que eu não pude ficar aqui,mais que eu desejo muitas felicidades para ela – Ichigo perguntou:

Você vai voltar para a Soul Socity ? – ela afirmou e saiu da gigai dela e disse:

Vejo vocês lá amanhã – ela abriu um portal e foi para a Sou Socity,depois que o portal se fechou Renji disse:

Ela não esperou ele nem dar uma explicação,mais ela é uma cabeça dura mesmo – Ichigo disse:

Não,se o Byakuya quisesse ele se livraria da Rangiku-san rapidinho,deve ter acontecido algo – eles estavam conversando,quando foram interrompidos por Byakuya:

Kurosaki,Renji,vocês viram a Rukia ? – eles se olharam e Renji perguntou:

Não vimos não,mais aconteceu alguma coisa Capitão ? – Byakuya o olhou e disse:

Nada – Ichigo disse depois que ele saiu:

Eu sabia que ele não iria falar nada – a festa rolou até altas horas,mais os shinigamis tinham que retornar para a Soul Socity.

Amanheceu e Renji estava de ressaca,Ichigo com dor no braço e Byakuya preocupado com Rukia,eles abriram o Sekaimon e foram para a Soul Socity,Byakuya foi direto para o 13 º esquadrão falar com Ukitake,quando chegou Ukitake disse:

Oh,bom dia Byakuya – Byakuya acenou com a cabeça e perguntou:

Ukitake você viu a Rukia ? – Ukitake disse:

Ela saiu para uma missão e só retorna um dia antes da nomeação dela de Capitã – Byakuya agradeceu pela informação e foi para o 6º esquadrão trabalhar.

Se passara um mês desde que Rukia partiu para uma missão,os capitães foram convocados na area de comemorações no 1º esquadrão,quando ele chegou,ele foi falar com Ukitake:

Ukitake,alguma informação da Rukia ? – Ukitake negou e Byakuya foi para o seu lugar,na verdade Ukitake sabia que Rukia estava no Sereitei para a nomeação dela de Capitã de 9º esquadrão,mais a pedido de Ichigo e Renji,ele resolveu ficar quieto,o Comandante Yamamoto apareceu e disse:

Olá Capitães,eu os convoquei aqui para lhes apresentar a mais nova Capitã do 9º esquadrão Rukia Kuchiki – Rukia apareceu com um shihakushou sem mangas que prendia no pescoço (no estilo de quando Yoruichi era capitã) com o haori de capitã por cima,com os cabelos presos em um belo coque frouxo no alto da cabeça,Byakuya a olhou admirado,mais ela sequer olhou para ele,o tenente do 9º esquadrão Hisagi estava atrás dela,o Comandante disse:

Tem algo a dizer Capitã Kuchiki ? – ela disse:

Apenas,que farei com que os capitães que me indicaram tenham orgulho,e que trarei a honra para o 9º esquadrão – ela foi aplaudida e os capitães que a indicaram foram falar com ela,Byakuya pode notar que Rukia estava com um olhar frio e indiferente,Ichigo e Renji se aproximaram dela e a carregaram dizendo:

É isso ai baixinha ! – ela sorriu e disse:

Eu não seria nada se não fossem vocês meus amigos,irmão e companheiros de alma e coração,vocês dois são aqueles que nos momentos mais dificeis estavam do meu lado para me apoiar e me dar força,vocês constituem a parte mais importante da minha vida – eles a abraçaram e depois das comemorações Rukia e Hisagi foram para o 9º esquadrão.

Anoiteceu e Rukia acabava de chegar de um dia cheio de trabalho no 9º esquadrão,ela e Hisagi estavam trabalhando duro para reconstruir a honra do esquadrão,ela chegou na mansão Kuchiki e deu um suspiro,ela subiu as escadas e viu que Byakuya estava na presença de um dos membros do conselho do Clã,além de ser o tio dele,o homem disse:

Rukia,como estás bela,parabéns pelo novo cargo,como está se sentindo ? – ela se curvou em respeito e disse:

Obrigada Seiji-sama,eu estou me sentindo realizada e orgulhosa,pois consegui este cargo com o fruto de meu próprio esforço – ele a olhou e disse:

Já jantou criança ? – ela o olhou e disse:

Não Seiji-sama – ele disse:

Então jante comigo e com Byakuya – Rukia olhou indiferente para Byakuya e disse:

Será um prezer Seiji-sama – ela se sentou e Byakuya mandou a serva colocar mais um prato na mesa,Byakuya perguntou:

Aonde você estava durante o mês passado Rukia ? – ela o olhou fria e indiferente e disse:

Estava em uma missão nii-sama – ele se surpreendeu por ela chama-lo de nii-sama,ele disse:

Espero que não tenha sido uma missão perigosa – ela o olhou e disse:

Foi uma missão perigosa sim,mais se eu fui indicada para o cargo de Capitã,é sinal de que sou bem capaz,não acha Seiji-sama ? – Seiji disse:

Realmente,ela tem razão Byakuya,vamos jantar agora ? – eles iniciaram o jantar,até que Seiji fez uma pergunta:

E então Rukia-chan,você já achou o dono de seu coração ? – ela apenas disse:

Não quero entregar meu coração a qualquer um,mais primeiro eu quero focalizar no meu trabalho como Capitã,a honra do 9º esquadrão ainda precisa ser restaurada – Byakuya não gostou da resposta dela,mais ficou quieto,o jantar transcorreu falando de banalidades,Rukia disse:

Se os senhores me permitem eu vou me retirar – Seiji e Byakuya acenaram e ela disse:

Boa noite Seiji-sama – ele respondeu:

Boa noite Rukia-chan – ela falou:

Boa noite nii-sama – ele a olhou e ela foi direto para o quarto ,quando ela saiu Seiji perguntou:

O que você fez a ela Byakuya ? – Seiji sabia o que estava acontecendo entre Rukia e Byakuya,e ele concordava e apoiava,mais estava estranhando o comportamento de Rukia,Byakuya disse:

Ela apenas viu uma coisa e cometeu um grande engano – Seiji disse:

Não gosto de ve-la assim,ela está parecendo com você,fria e indiferente,é melhor você tentar falar com ela – eles se despediram,quando Byakuya estava indo para o quarto ele viu Rukia sentada apreciando a noite,o quarto dele era do lado do dela,ele ia falar com ela,mais um servo apareceu dizendo:

Rukia-sama,o Tenente Hisagi está aqui – Rukia disse:

Por favor traga-o aqui – o servo saiu e depois apareceu com Hisagi,Byakuya se sentou em um lugar afastado para observar,Hisagi disse:

Capitã,eu trouxe uns documentos que precisam de sua assinatura para a senhora levar para o 6º esquadrão amanhã – Rukia ficou pasma,ela não queria falar com Byakuya tão cedo,num lugar mais afastado Byakuya sabia por que ela tinha que levar os documentos para o esquadrão dele,pois quando Renji era tenente ele tinha dado a opinião de se aliar e ajudar o 9º esquadrão,Rukia disse:

Não se preocupe,os documento estarão na mesa do Capitão Kuchiki,mais alguma coisa? – ele disse:

Não senhora – Rukia riu e disse:

Senhora,eu sou mais nova que você Hisagi,me chame apenas de você – ele disse:

Tudo bem Capitã,se é assim que você prefere – eles riram e ele disse:

Preciso ir Capitã – ela falou:

Vê lá viu Hisagi,amanhã eu preciso de meu tenente inteiro – eles dois riram e Byakuya ficou com ciumes,mais ele sabia que Rukia e Hisagi eram próximos por causa de um tempo que ele passou no mundo real,ela se levantou e foi para o escritório analisar os documentos.

Amanheceu na Soul Socity,e Rukia estava a caminho do 6º esquadrão,chegando lá ela se deparou com Rikichi,que agora era tenente no lugar de Renji,ele a olhou quase babando e perguntou:

Bom dia Capitã Kuchiki,a senhora precisa de algo ? – ela disse:

Apenas entregar esses documentos ao Capitão Kuchiki – Byakuya havia escutado a voz dela,Rikichi disse:

Vamos – Rikichi abriu a porta para Rukia,e Byakuya pode ver que ele só faltava babar em cima de Rukia,ela disse:

Bom dia Capitão Kuchiki,aqui estão os documentos que necessitavam de minha assinatura – ele dispensou Rikichi e disse:

Bom dia Capitã Kuchiki,espere alguns minutos pois ainda tenho alguns documentos que precisam de sua assinatura – ela se sentou,aquele clima de formalidade e frieza estava matando ela,mais quem começou com esse tipo de tratamento foi ela,ela fez uma cara de desagrado,Byakuya perguntou:

Como vai o trabalho no 9º esquadrão ? – ela disse:

Ótimo,eu tenho um tenente competente e atento ao trabalho,não ficaram muitas coisas sem fazer durante o tempo que o esquadrão ficou sem capitão,só tem mesmo o trabalho habitual e diario,nada atrasado,o que é muito bom – ele via a forma como ela falava,ele disse:

Pelo visto você e o Tenente Hisagi são próximos – ela disse:

Somos sim,desde a época que ele foi ao mundo real e me salvou,nos ficamos próximos e temos um bom relacionamento,o que é bom entre um capitão e um tenente – ele disse:

Ao contrário de você,o meu tenente é um incompentente,o Renji apesar de atrapalhado faz falta – ele escutou a graciosa risada dela e disse:

O Rikichi,é mais atrapalhado do que o Renji – Rukia disse:

Ele só faltou babar quando eu cheguei aqui,rsrsrs – Byakuya disse:

O que há com você Rukia ? – ela disse:

Eu apenas presenciei algo que me machucou muito – ele disse:

Quer saber da verdade? – ela disse:

Sim – ele falou:

Na verdade a tenente Matsumoto estava bebâda juntamente com Yoruichi Shihouin,a tenente Matsumoto tropeçou no próprio vestido e derrubou toda aquele bebida fetida em cima de mim,o que você viu foi que eu apenas a segurei,se eu não a segurasse eu cairia junto – Rukia abaixou a cabeça e disse:

Me desculpe,é como o Ichigo e o Renji falam,eu sou muito cabeça dura e impulsiva – ele se levantou da cadeira dele e foi até a dela,ele a levantou e disse:

Não se preocupe,saiba que eu a amo – ele a beijou e disse:

Senti falta dos seus lábios – ela o abraçou e ele disse:

Nunca mais suma desse jeito,eu sei que você estava em missão,mais você saiu sem me avisar,me deixando completamente preocupado – ele apertou o abraço e a beijou profundamente,ele disse:

Vamos trabalhar,ainda tem uns documentos que você tem que assinar e outro para você levar para analisar – ela se sentou e assinou alguns papeis que ele lhe deu e depois pegou o que era para ela levar,ela se levantou e disse:

Quando terminar o Hisagi vem trazer os documentos devidamente assinados – ele se levantou deu um leve beijo na testa dela e disse;

Me espere,eu vou te buscar no 9º esquadrão – ela afirmou e saiu,lá no 9º esquadrão,ela e Hisagi estavam trabalhando duro,mais nada que aquela dupla não pudesse resolver,estava anoitecendo quando Rukia disse:

Hisagi-san,pode ir se quiser,eu já estou terminando as coisas por aqui! – ele a olhou e perguntou:

Tem certeza Capitã ? – ela sorriu e disse:

Tenho,vá se divertir,mais é como sempre digo,amanhã preciso de meu tenente inteiro viu ? – eles riram,na verdade Hisagi estava se surpreendendo cada vez mais com Rukia,ela é completamente diferente do jeito que ele imaginava : metida,ignorante,mais não ela era o oposto,ela era simples,inteligente,gentil e delicada,além de ser muito forte,ele disse:

Tudo bem Capitã,amanhã seu tenente volta sem problemas – ela riu e disse:

Bem,você já levou os documentos para o Capitão Kuchiki ? – ele afirmou e ela o dispensou,ela estava assinando uns documentos quando Byakuya chegou,ele a beijou levemente e perguntou:

Vai demorar muito ? – ela respondeu :

Não,só falta mais alguns documentos,sente-se ai Byakuya,que eu já termino – ele se sentou e pos-se a observa-la,ele amava quando ela o chamava apenas de Byakuya,os anos haviam sidos generosos com ela,pois ela estava mais bonita,com uma beleza mais madura,mais sem abandonar aquele ar de menina que ela sempre teve,o gênio dificil que ela sempre teve ainda continuava o mesmo,mais quem mais sofria com isso era o Ichigo e o Renji,ele notou a forma como ela trabalhava,muito empenhada e concentrada,ele viu ela levantar e guardar os papeis,ela disse:

Vamos,o Seiji-sama disse que iria para a mansão hoje,nos visitar,mais eu tenho a leve impressão de que ele sabe sobre nós Byakuya – ele a abraçou por trás e cheirou o pescoço dela,ela se arrepiou e ele disse:

Mais ele sabe de tudo,e até já me perguntou quando eu vou anunciar para o clã a data de nosso casamento – Rukia corou e disse:

Meu deus,que vergonha,quer dizer que ele sabe de tudo,eu só espero que ele não seja como o Ichigo e o Renji – Byakuya estranhou e perguntou:

Como o Kurosaki e o Renji ? – ela disse:

É querendo dar uma de cupido – ela ouviu algo que a deixou surpresa : a risada mascula que Byakuya tinha,uma risada mascula e que com certeza deixaria qualquer mulher boba,eles foram em direção a mansão Kuchiki conversando e rindo,sim Byakuya também estava rindo,até que ele disse:

Você é a única que tem essa capacidade de me fazer rir,e me sentir livre,além de... – Rukia ficou curiosa e perguntou:

Além de que ? – eles estavam em uma parte escura do jardim da mansão,aonde só era permitido acesso aos nobres daquela mansão,ele a encostou em uma árvore de cerejeira e disse:

Além de que é a única que me faz sentir desejo,um desejo que eu pensava que não possuia – ele a beijou sensualmente,Rukia estava conhecendo um lado de Byakuya que nem a própria falecida Hisana conheceu,Rukia era capaz de despertar algo que nenhuma mulher despertou em Byakuya : desejo,.,os beijos ficaram mais ousados,assim como as caricias,ele beijava e sugava o lobúlo da orelha dela,a fazendo gemer,ele começou a beijar levemente o pescoço dela,Rukia gemia e suspirava com os toques leves porém sensuais de Byakuya,ele chegou perto do ouvido dela e sussurrou:

É melhor parar-mos por aqui,se não é bem capaz de eu te fazer minha aqui mesmo,no jardim – ela corou e se arrepiou com aquele tom de voz rouco de Byakuya,eles adentraram na mansão e lá encontraram Seiji sentado na sala de visitas,ele foi logo dizendo com uma cara maliciosa :

Byakuya,Rukia-chan,como estão vocês ? – ele perguntou num tom malicioso,a verdade é que ele estava passeando pelo jardim quando viu Byakuya e Rukia se beijando,ele resolveu sair para que eles não percebessem,Rukia disse:

Olá Seiji-sama,eu estou bem,porém um pouco cansada – ele disse baixo :

Com aquele folêgo todo que usaram,até eu ficaria cansado – eles não escutaram,Byakuya disse:

Eu estou perfeitamente bem,e gostaria que o senhor ficasse aqui na mansão por um periodo de uma semana,claro se o senhor puder – Seiji apenas respondeu sorrindo:

É claro meu sobrinho,agora se me permitem eu vou me retirar – ele se reitirou e Byakuya e Rukia foram jantar,logo após o jantar eles foram para o jardim conversar,Rukia perguntou:

Você também era assim com a minha irmã ? – ele viu que ela perguntava sem ressentimentos,ele disse:

Não,eu apesar de ter me casado com Hisana,tudo o que eu sentia por ela era um carinho e amor,nós nos casamos mais nunca tivemos nada mais intimo,a Hisana precisava de carinho e atenção,ela precisava de um irmão ou um pai,a Hisana era muito doente,devido ao fato de ela ter abandonado você quando era apenas um bebê,e devo dizer que depois que nós casamos,ela morreu algum tempo depois,eu amei a Hisana,mais não como eu amo você,o que eu sinto por você,é amor de um homem por uma mulher,você despertou em mim o desejo,digamos que meu amor por você é completo,pois envolve as partes de amar,proteger,dar carinho,atenção,prazer, desejo,fazer o coração bater mais forte só de estar perto,ou simplesmente ter o coração esmagado quando brigamos – Rukia estava pasma,mais ainda tinha uma pergunta:

Você só me ama dessa forma por que eu pareço com a Hisana-nee-sama ? – ele olhou nos olhos dela e disse:

Não,eu não amo a Hisana,eu amo a Rukia,você é totalmente diferente dela,ela não tinha a sua força de vontade,ou sua garra,você é corajosa e sagaz,ela tinha sempre um semblante abatido e triste,apesar de ter momentos de felicidade,você tem um olhar determinado e firme,apesar da vida dificil que você teve antes de entrar para a familia Kuchiki,você tem um sorriso que transmite alegria e é capaz de levantar qualquer um,quantas vezes eu já vi o Ichigo e o Renji caidos e você sempre levantando eles e dando a eles uma coragem que os fazem seguir em frente sem temer seus medos,você pode até temer algo,mais sempre enfrenta,não importando as circunstâncias,você sempre olha nos olhos,ela sempre se reprimia e respeitava a todos,você desafia,ela apenas consentia,mais você pode até achar que é parecida com ela fisicamente,mais digo que você não é,assim que adotei você,você era extremamente parecida com ela,eu até achava que você ficaria igual a ela quando amadurecesse,mais não,os anos foram generosos com você,você ficou com um corpo trabalhado e forte,com curvas generosas,os seus cabelos cresceram gradativamente,os dela por mais que os anos passassem,não cresciam,seus olhos são de um azul escuro profundo,que as vezes me vejo perdido nesse mar profundo,você tem um corpo com atributos maravilhosos,o seu shihakushou antes folgado,agora desenha perfeitamente suas curvas,você tem uns lábios perfeitos,então você para mim é de uma beleza única e sem igual – Rukia ficou corada que nem um pimentão diante das palavras dele,ela perguntou:

Hum...quer dizer...você notou isso tudo ? – ele sorriu maroto e disse:

Pode não parecer,mais eu notei você evoluir durante esses anos,notei seu corpo ganhar formas e curvas e como os shinigamis passaram a olhar para você,você pode até não saber,mais o Ichigo e o Renji já bateram em muitos por isso,e eu devo admitir que eu também – Rukia ficou mais vermelha que um pimentão e disse:

Me desculpe por essas perguntas,mais é que seu não as fizesse,ficaria com uma angustia que já me consumia – ele sorriu e disse:

Tudo bem,eu não a culpo,agora vamos dormir,amanhã vai ter uma reunião de capitães, sobre alguma coisa em relação ao fim de ano – ela se levantou e tirou o haori de capitão dela,ficando apenas com o shihakushou,ele selou os lábios dela com um beijo e disse:

Boa noite minha Rukia – ele foi para o quarto dele e ela para o dela.

Amanheceu em toda a Soul Socity e Rukia acordava com a música do Ipod que Isshin deu a ela,ela levantou cantando agitada,afinal tinha acordado de bom humor,mais que mulher não acordaria de bom humor depois de ter recebido uma delaração como a de Byakuya,ela abriu a porta do quarto dela,que dava direto para o jardim e era ao lado do de Byakuya,ela pulou e foi para o jardim,ela começou a se balançar de acordo com o ritimo da música,Byakuya se levantou ouvindo a voz de Rukia do lado de fora,quando ele abriu a porta do quarto se deparou com uma Rukia que dançava e se esticava,ele viu que ela tinha acabado de acordar e falou em tom alto:

Como alguem pode acordar tão bem disposta ? – ela ouviu o que ele disse e se virou para ele,ela começou a vir em direção dele dançando,se aproximou dele e olhou para os lados,ele a puxou para dentro do quarto dele e fechou a porta,ele a imprensou contra a parede e perguntou:

Será que você vai acordar assim tão disposta quando casar comigo ? – ela tirou os fones do ouvido e perguntou:

O..o..qu..que ? – ele disse:

Isso mesmo que você ouviu,Rukia Kuchiki você aceita se casar comigo ? – ela sorriu e o abraçou dizendo :

Sim,sim,sim – ele enlaçou as pernas dela na cintura dele e a beijou e disse:

Acabou de fazer este Byakuya o homem mais feliz do mundo – ele a abraçou e disse:

E então,será que você vai acordar de tão bom humor quando casarmos ? – elo o beijou e disse:

Claro – ela saiu do quarto dele,e foi para o dela tomar banho e se arrumar para a reunião de capitães,enquanto ela se banhava,Byakuya foi em direção ao lugar aonde ele teria uma breve e rápida reunião com os conselheiros do Clã Kuchiki,ele estava andando quando encontrou Seiji,ele disse:

Bom dia Seiji-sama – ele disse:

Olá Byakuya,vamos eu quero saber o motivo dessa reunião repentina que você pediu – eles entraram e lá começou a reunião,dado o momento Byakuya se levantou e disse:

Gostaria de lhes informar sobre a minha união com a Rukia,e que os papéis da adoção dela foram alterados para dar lugar aos papéis de nossa união como marido e mulher,vocês tem algo a me dizer ? – os conselheiros se olharam e do nada todos começaram a aplaudir,até um deles dizer:

Ah,Byakuya-sama,já estava na hora,que bom que o senhor tomou esta decisão,todos nós já desconfiavamos de uma provavél união entre o senhor e a Rukia-sama,e os papéis da união de vocês já estão todos acertados graças a Seiji-sama – Byakuya olhou para o tio e sorriu para ele levemente,a reunião foi dada como encerrada,e os conselheiros iriam informar a todos da união de Byakuya e Rukia,Rukia estava saindo da mansão quando Byakuya apareceu atrás dela dizendo:

Não iria me esperar Rukia ? – ela se virou e disse:

Ia,mais um servo me disse que você estava em uma breve reunião com os conselheiros do clã,então para não atrapalhar eu resolvi ir na frente – ele a abraçou e ela disse assustada:

Byakuya,estamos em público,alguns dos conselheiros podem ver – ele sorriu e disse:

Não se importe,já os comuniquei sobre nossa união e já estão a par de toda a papelada,eles vão comunicar aos outros sobre nossa união,só falta escolhermos a data para a oficialização,que tal daqui a um mês ? – ela sorriu e disse:

Perfeito,eu tenho que contar para o Ichigo e o Renji – eles foram de mão dadas para a Sereitei,mais antes de eles chegarem alguns dos shinigamis já sabiam,eles se separaram para ir cada um para seu respectivo esquadrão,mais antes Rukia passou no 3º esquadrão:

Renji – ele deu uma afagada nos cabelos dela e disse:

Olá baixinha,o que foi ? – ela disse:

Bem,eu vim te contar que eu vou me casar com o Byakuya e que o casamento é daqui a um mês,queria que você e o Ichigo fossem os primeiros a saber – ele a abraçou e eles foram em direção ao 5º esquadrão,chegando lá Renji já foi dizendo:

Oe Ichigo,a Rukia quer te comunicar uma coisa – Ichigo a olhou e perguntou:

E o que é ? – ela sorriu e disse:

Eu vou me casar com o Byakuya e o casamento é daqui a um mês – ele a carregou e os dois sorriam,ele disse:

Até que enfim – Rukia pegou a mão de Ichigo e Renji e disse:

Tenho um pedido para fazer para vocês – eles perguntaarm:

E o que é ? – ela disse:

Gostaria que vocês entrassem comigo no altar,as pessoas mais importante para mim ao meu lado em um momento importante – eles sorriram e disseram:

Mais é claro baixinha – Rukia antes de ir para o 9º esquadrão foi para o 13º esquadrão dar a noticia a Ukitake,que ficou muito feliz,logo depois partiram em direção ao primeiro esquadrão para a reunião que teriam,chegando lá o Comandante disse:

Bom dia a todos,hoje vamos falar sobre as comemorações de fim de ano,gostaria de que os esquadrões comemorassem aqui no jardim do 1º esquadrão e cada um de vocês ficaram responsáveis por algo,mais quero que resolvam entre si,eu só os reuni aqui para lhes dizer isso,mais antes de acabar,eu gostaria de lhes informar sobre a união de nosso Capitão Byakuya com a nossa Capitã Rukia,lhes desejo felicidades – Rukia reverenciou em respeito e disse:

Obrigada Comandante – Byakuya fez o mesmo,e depois todos os capitães foram felicitar o casal,logo depois cada um partiu para o seu esquadrão,Rukia chegou no 9º esquadrão e Hisagi disse:

Parabéns Capitã – ela agradeceu e foram para mais um dia de trabalho,Rukia e Hisagi trabalhavam muito e bem eficientemente,quando uma borboleta do inferno apareceu com uma ordem de ir para o Rukongai eliminar um hollow estranho e desconhecido que aparecera por lá,ela e Hisagi sairam do Seireitei em um shunpo incrivelmente rápido,Hisagi já era rápido e Rukia aprendeu a usar melhor o shunpo com a conhecida deusa do relâmpago: Yoruichi, eles chegaram no Rukongai com alguns soldados e foram atrás do hollow,como já era noite estava um pouco dificil de enchergar,mais nada que atrapalhasse,enquanto isso Byakuya ia em direção ao 9º esquadrão para buscar Rukia,chegando lá ele se deparou com o 3º oficial de Rukia,que disse;

Boa noite Capitão Kuchiki,precisa de algo ? – Byakuya indiferente como sempre disse:

Boa noite,vim buscar a Capitã Kuchiki – o oficial disse:

Desculpe-me Capitão Kuchiki,mais a Capitã Kuchiki saiu em missão de reconhecimento e recolhimento de amostra,lá no Rukongai juntamente com o Tenente Hisagi – Byakuya perguntou:

E sabem o que é ? – ele respondeu:

Sim,é um hollow estranho e com aparencia incomum,o Departamento de Pesquisas do 12º esquadrão não tinha nos registros aquele tipo de hollow – Byakuya ficou preocupado e seguiu para o Rukongai seguindo a reiatsu de Rukia,ele não iria se intrometer,apenas observar,enquanto isso Rukia,Hisagi e alguns oficiais chegaram ao local aonde o tal hollow estava,Hisagi disse:

Capitã,esse é diferente de qualquer hollow que eu já vi – Rukia pensou "ele é parecido com alguns que eu vi no Hueco Mundo,eles tinham um poder enorme",ela disse:

Esse hollow parece uma mistura de um Menos com um Arrancar,mais com algumas caracteristicas de hollow – Byakuya chegou naquele instante e escondeu a reiatsu,ele ouviu Rukia dizer firme:

Não esqueçam,precisamos de material para pesquisa – o hollow atacou com um cero,Hisagi disse:

Cero ? – Rukia disse :

Se prepare Hisagi – Byakuya viu ela desaparecer em um shunpo surpreendente e reaparecer dizendo:

Mai Sode no Shirayuki – a zampakutou de Rukia de transformou e foi a vez de Hisagi liberar a sua shikai:

Kare Kazeshine – Rukia disse aos soldados:

Fiquem atentos,ele não é comum – ela pensou " a minha shikai não vai ser suficiente,vou ter que usar a Bankai como daquela vez ",ela atacou:

Some no Mai Tsukishiro – Byakuya notou que o ataque agora era muito mais forte,mais ele tinha a impressão que seria necessario uma Bankai,Hisagi atacou:

Kazeshini – como Rukia tinha congelado o hollow,Hisagi cortou uma parte e entregou para os oficiais,Rukia os mandou para o departamento de pesquisas e só restou ela e Hisagi,ela disse:

Hisagi-san,distraia ele,enquanto me concentro – Hisagi foi pra cima do hollow,e Rukia se afastou para concentrar a reiatsu dela,ela gritou:

Bankai – Hisagi se afastou do hollow e olhou para trás,Rukia disse:

Ryurinn Sode no Shirayuki – Hisagi viu que a roupa de Rukia havia mudado e que era como o uniforme do Onmitsukidou da Capitã Soi Fon só que era de um imaculado branco,ele viu que um dragão parecido com o do Hitsugaya a circulava como um meio de proteger sua mestra,ele ficou admirado diante daquela transformação,os únicos que o uniforme mudava quando ia para a Bankai era Ichigo e Renji,agora Rukia,ele disse:

Capitã,essa é a sua Bankai ? – Rukia o olhou e disse:

Sim – Byakuya notou que o poder da Bankai de Rukia havia ficado mais forte desde a última vez que ele havia visto,Rukia disse:

Juuhaku – ela congelou o hollow que estava no alcance do Juuhaku e disse:

Ryurinn Shirafune – Hisagi viu o dragão que rodeava Rukia rodear o braço e a espada dela e de lá saiu um golpe poderosissimo em forma de láminas a qual o dragão se fundiu e atingiu em cheio o hollow que acabou desintegrando com o ataque de Hisagi que se juntou ao de Rukia,ele pensou enquanto a observava "não é a toa que é a zampakutou mais bela de toda a Soul Socity,com certeza a Sode no Shirayuki e a Hyorinmaru do Capitão Hitsugaya,são as zampakutou mais poderosas do elemento gelo e do tempo",ele viu que o dragão voltou a rodear Rukia de novo e a ouviu dizer:

Retorne Ryurinn – o dragão disse:

Sim mestra – Byakuya e Hisagi ficaram assustados ao ouvir o dragão falando,Rukia voltou ao normal e Hisagi disse:

Com certeza essa é uma das Bankais mais poderosas e belas que eu já vi,você tem um entrosamento incrível com a sua zampakutou, e esse dragão que te protege,a sua zampakutou e a do Capitão Hitsugaya são as mais poderosas do elemento gelo e do tempo – Rukia riu graciosamente e disse:

Obrigada,mais a lendária Hyorinmaru é bastante forte,e o Capitão Hitsugaya tem experiência com sua Bankai,eu apenas a consegui pouco tempo,mais vamos que eu tenho que ir no 12º esquadrão falar com o Capitão Kurotsuchi – Byakuya vendo a capacidade de sua agora noiva,resolveu ir para casa,enquanto isso Rukia estava no laboratório do 12º esquadrão falando com o bizarro Capitão Kurotsuchi:

Capitão Kurotsuchi,esse hollow que eu e o Hisagi enfrentamos agora a pouco estava mais forte e um pouco diferente daqueles que eu encontrei no Hueco Mundo – ele a olhou e disse:

Realmente,pois se esse fosse igual ou parecido com aqueles que você lutou no Hueco Mundo,eles estariam nos registros,mais esses não estão,e você conseguiu uma ótima amostra para pesquisa,já que os outros capitães insistem em me trazer materiais horríveis,realmente o Kisuke te ensinou bastante – Kurotsuchi tinha uma certa simpatia por Rukia,o que era um pouco incomum,pois ele não gostava de ninguém,Rukia apenas lhe sorriu e eles ficaram discutindo algumas coisas,pois Rukia tinha aprendido muito sobre aquilo que ele e o Urahara faziam,se tornando quase uma discípula do Urahara,Rukia resolveu ir para casa pois já estava bastante tarde,ela disse:

Boa noite Capitão Kurotsuchi – ele disse:

Boa noite Capitã Kuchiki – Rukia desapareceu em um shunpo,e Kurotsuchi abriu uma comunicação com o Urahara:

Você a ensinou muito Kisuke,ela é bastante inteligente e perspicaz – Urahara disse:

Oras,mais é claro,fui eu quem a ensinei – Kurotsuchi repassou as informações que Rukia deu para Urahara,eles dois estavam trabalhando juntos desde a batalha de inverno,Rukia chegou na mansão Kuchiki e foi direto para o quarto,ela estava muito cansada e amanhã tinha muitos documentos no esquadrão,quando ela entrou no quarto ela foi agarrada pela cintura e quando ia queimar a pessoa com a sua reiatsu ele disse:

Calma,sou eu – Rukia se aliviou e disse:

Quer me matar Byakuya ? – ela estava com dor de cabeça,ele disse:

Não,o que aconteceu,você chegou tarde hoje – ele se sentou em uma poltrona que tinha no quarto dela e a puxou para sentar-se no colo dele,ela disse:

Foi uma missão que nós tivemos,mais não foi tão difícil assim,é que depois eu fui para o 12º esquadrão falar com o Capitão Kurotsuchi sobre algumas coisas que eu e o Urahara descobrimos quando eu estava no Hueco Mundo,mais nada com que não se preocupe,afinal você estava lá na hora da luta contra o hollow – ela bateu de leve o dedo no nariz dele e levantou para tirar o haori de capitã,ele a olhou e perguntou:

Como você sabe que eu estava lá ? – ela colocou o haori pendurado no seu armário e disse:

O Ryurinn me disse,quando tem alguem me vigiando ele sempre me avisa – Byakuya disse:

Zampakutou fofoqueira – ela riu e disse:

Ele faz apenas tudo para proteger a sua mestra – Byakuya se levantou e deu um caloroso beijo nela e disse:

Boa noite e durma bem – ela disse o mesmo e ele saiu do quarto.

No outro dia Rukia acordou e foi tomar o café da manhã com Byakuya e Seiji,ele disse:

Bom dia Rukia-chan – ela respondeu:

Bom dia – Byakuya parou de tomar o seu chá e perguntou:

O que você tem Rukia ? – ela disse:

Estou com dor de cabeça Byakuya – ele a olhou preocupado e perguntou:

Desde ontem ? – Seiji achava lindo ver o seu sobrinho o rei do gelo assim tão carinhoso,ela disse:

Sim,mais eu já sei o que é então não se preocupe – ele entendeu que ela só podia estar naqueles dias do mês em que ela mudava e sentia certas dores,ele disse:

Acho que o Kurosaki tem alguns remédios do mundo dele,pois eu ouvi o Renji reclamar de dor de cabeça e o Kurosaki lhe oferecer algo que ele disse que era remédio – Rukia se levantou e disse:

Ichigo,bem bom dia para vocês,Byakuya eu vou indo na frente pois eu não aguento mais de dor de cabeça,e é melhor para a vida do Ichigo que ele tenha esse remédio – ela sumiu em um shunpo e Seiji perguntou:

O que ela tem,eu nunca a vi desse jeito – Byakuya sorriu de canto e disse:

Coisas de mulher – Seiji percebeu que Byakuya havia mudado,ele agora sorria apesar de ser poucas vezes,mais já era um grande progresso,ele disse:

Bom,eu vou verificar como estão indo o andamento do casamento – Byakuya foi para o 6º esquadrão e Seiji foi se encontrar com os conselheiros do Clã Kuchiki.

Rukia chegava da enfermaria do 4º esquadrão,ela havia passado mal,e estava com febre,ela estava com gripe,se não fosse Hisagi e Ichigo,ela teria desmaiado,ela não quis comer e foi direto para o quarto,como ela havia saido do 9º esquadrão no meio da tarde,ela poderia descansar.

Byakuya estava indo no 5º esquadrão pegar uns documentos,já que o incompetente do Tenente dele,saiu em uma missão e ainda não havia chegado,chegando no 5º esquadrão,ele encontrou Ichigo falando com Hinamori:

Bom Hinamori-chan,cuide das coisas aqui por enquanto que mais tarde eu volto – Hinamori sorriu e disse:

Não se preocupe Capitão Kurosaki,pode ir despreocupado – Byakuya entrou na sala e disse:

Desculpe entrar assim em sua sala,mais é que não encontrei a sua Tenente e sua porta estava aberta,Capitão Kurosaki – Ichigo o olhou preocupado e disse:

Não se preocupe com isso,eu ia atrás de você agora mesmo,mais como você já está aqui – Byakuya ficou intrigado e perguntou:

O que aconteceu ? – Ichigo disse:

Eu e o Hisagi-san,deixamos a Rukia na frente da mansão Kuchiki agora a pouco,ela passou mal e estava com febre,então nós a levamos para o 4º esquadrão,a Unohana-san disse que Rukia pegou uma gripe,mais nada preocupante,que ela deveria tomar os remédios na hora certa e se alimentar direito,eu apenas vim aqui para falar com a Hinamori e depois ia falar com você – Byakuya ficou preocupado e disse:

Vamos,quero que você venha na mansão Kuchiki,acho que a Rukia iria se sentir melhor já que o Renji saiu em missão – eles sairam do 5º esquadrão e foram em direção a mansão Kuchiki,quando chegaram os servos reverenciaram Byakuya e Ichigo,já que este ia sempre ver Rukia,além de ser um dos capitães mais fortes do Seireitei,eles seguiram em direção ao quarto de Rukia e bateram na porta,Ichigo disse:

Oe,Rukia,abra essa porta – Rukia abriu a porta e se um olhar matasse,Ichigo já estava morto,Byakuya perguntou:

Rukia,você está bem ? – ela o olhou com uma cara de "eu tenho cara de que estou bem? ",ela resolveu ficar calada e Ichigo tirou da manga de seu haori uma caixinha e disse:

Seu remédio que você esqueceu – ela pegou o remédio e os convidaram para se sentar na frente do quarto dela,que dava para o jardim,Rukia disse:

Droga,eu odeio ficar doente,e ainda vou ter que passar uns dias em casa,humm – Ichigo riu e disse:

Eu tenho certeza que você está morrendo de vontade de gritar de raiva – ela riu e disse:

Ah,realmente você me conhece – Byakuya achava incrivel,a cumplicidade da amizade de Rukia,Ichigo e Renji,Ichigo disse:

Você passou mêses dormindo no meu guarda-roupa – ela riu e disse:

Realmente,e eu aprendi a falar o idioma atual lendo o mangá dos horrores,o Isshin me chamando de terceira filha,haha,era engraçado – Ichigo disse:

Quando que meu pai não é engraçado,ele é um palhaço,nem sei como virou capitão,ainda mais da divisão real – Byakuya disse:

Seu pai tem um poder formidavél,devia se orgulhar – Ichigo e Rukia se olharam e riram,Ichigo disse:

Bom isso é verdade,mais eu ainda não me acostumei direito,e outra,só convivendo com meu pai,pra saber realmente como ele é – eles conversaram até que Rukia levantou e disse:

Eu vou dormir,acho que o remédio já está fazendo efeito – ela os cumprimentou,e então quando Byakuya ficou a sós com Ichigo,ele perguntou:

Você tem muito carinho pela Rukia – Ichigo sorriu e pegou a Zanguetsu e disse:

Sim,a Rukia é como uma irmã para mim,pois foi ela que fez a chuva parar,não é Zangetsu ? – Byakuya notou que a zampakutou pulsou em resposta,Ichigo disse:

Ela que sempre me levanta,quando caio e é aquela que me dá forças,se ela não fosse importante,eu não treinaria feito um maluco e colocaria a minha vida em risco para salva-la,ela mais do que ninguem sabe o significado da palavra familia,pois foi para salvar a minha familia que ela me deu seus poderes de shinigami,por isso nossas Bankais são parecidas,o nosso núcleo espiritual é o mesmo,sem contar que aquela baixinha é muito determinada,e é uma das coisas que mais admiro nela – Byakuya não sabia o motivo por Rukia ter dado os poderes dela de shinigami a Ichigo,ele disse:

Por mais que estejamos desanimados,só de ve-la determinada,já nos deixa determinados,ela tem uma força de vontade que move montanhas – Ichigo sorriu e disse:

Realmente,mais está ficando tarde e eu preciso ir,a Karin está lá no 5º esquadrão e não quero deixa-la sozinha,pois tem um certo cabelinho prateado com ela – Byakuya deu um leve sorriso,ele não conhecia o lado ciumento de Ichigo,mais sabia que ele amava Karin demais,e que o Hitsugaya estava apaixonado pela nova Substituta de Shinigami da cidade de Karakura,Ichigo já estava andando quando Byakuya disse:

Kurosaki,obrigada por abrir meus olhos daquela vez – Ichigo apenas sorriu e foi embora.

Rukia acordou no outro dia se sentindo um pouco melhor,mais era recomendações da Capitã Unohana que ela ficasse em casa,pelo menos ela tinha o Hisagi para cuidar de tudo,ela se arrumou e foi tomar seu café da manhã,chegando lá ela disse:

Bom dia Seiji-sama – ele respondeu:

Bom dia Rukia-chan – ela disse:

Bom dia Byakuya – ele disse:

Bom dia,você está se sentindo melhor ? – ela afirmou e disse:

Acho que amanhã eu já posso retomar o meu trabalho lá no 9º esquadrão – Byakuya disse:

Nada disso,você vai ficar em casa até depois de amanhã,foi esse o periodo que a Capitã Unohana deu a você – ela bufou e resolveu tomar o café dela,Byakuya terminou de se alimentar e disse:

Bem eu já vou indo,volto a noite,até mais tarde Seiji-sama – ele acenou e Byakuya chegou perto de Rukia e deu um leve beijo nos lábios dela e disse:

Se cuida – ela sorriu e ele saiu para mais um dia de trabalho.

Rukia estava no jardim da mansão Kuchiki,quando Hisagi apareceu e disse:

Capitã Kuchiki,como você está ? – Rukia sorriu e disse:

Ah,estou bem Hisagi-san,aconteceu algo lá no esquadrão? – ele disse:

Não,apenas trouxe alguns documentos urgentes que necessitam de sua assinatura, claro se você puder – ela se levantou e disse:

Não,vamos ao escritório – eles estavam indo ao escritório,quando um mensageiro chegou e disse:

Rukia-sama – Rukia perguntou:

O que houve? – Hisagi só observava e pensava "até com os servos ela é doce e educada,não sei por que os outros ficam dizendo que ela é uma metida,acho que vou convida-la pra almoçar com agente,tenho certeza que o Renji e o Ichigo vão gostar",o servo disse:

Rukia-sama,o Byakuya-sama,mandou avisar que ele chegará mais tarde hoje,pois saiu em missão com o Capitão Abarai e Kurosaki,mais gostaria que a senhora esperasse por ele – Rukia sorriu e disse:

Diga a Byakuya-sama que eu espero – o servo sorriu encantado com o sorriso e a beleza de Rukia e disse:

Byakuya-sama também quer saber se a senhora está tomando os remédios na hora certa – Rukia disse:

Diga a ele que só tive um pouco de febre,mais devido aos medicamentos eu já melhorei,e que não é para ele se preocupar,e por favor diga a eles que tomem cuidado,pode ir – o servo fez uma reverência e saiu,ela sorriu e se virou para Hisagi dizendo:

Nunca me chamaram de Rukia-sama,sempre foi Rukia-san,mais agora com o noivado com Byakuya,estão me chamando assim,eu ainda não me acostumei – Hisagi sorriu diante da humildade e sinceridade com que ela falava e disse:

Se a Capitã não se importar,eu gostaria de leva-la para almoçar com os outros shinigamis,quando você melhorar e retomar as atividades lá no esquadrão – Rukia sorriu e disse:

Claro,por que não – eles foram para o escritório e Rukia,assinou os documentos necessários,ele se despediu dela e quando anoiteceu foi para o bar aonde se reunia com os amigos,chegando lá o Tenente Iba,perguntou:

Oe,Hisagi,a Kuchiki,está fazendo o trabalho direito? – Hisagi se sentou e disse:

Iba-san,eu também não acreditava,mais a Capitã Kuchiki,é muito competente, resolvemos os problemas acumulados no esquadrão,muito rápido,ela lutando é incrivélmente rápida,observando ela lutar,eu notei que ela tem alguns traços do Abarai,Kurosaki,Ukitaki lutando,sem contar que ela está muito mais veloz,ela disse que é devido aos ensinamentos de Yoruichi Shihouin,ela é diferente do que eu pensava – Yumichika perguntou:

E a Bankai dela,você já viu ? – Hisagi disse:

Já,a Bankai dela tem um poder incrivél,ela é capaz de controlar o tempo,e tudo ao redor dela fica frio e branco,sem contar sua roupa,que fica de um imaculado branco,e o dragão que a rodeia,é enorme,com certeza a zampakutou dela merece o titulo de mais bela da Soul Socity – Yumichika ficou imaginando a Bankai dela,quando Ikakku perguntou:

Ela é boa de briga ? – Hisagi riu e disse:

É,e tem uma voadora que deixa qualquer um atordoado,pergunte ao Ichigo e ao Renji – eles riram e começaram a conversar trivialidades,enquanto isso Byakuya,Ichigo e Renji estavam em Rukongai,eles estavam voltando a Seireitei,Renji disse:

Ichigo,você é um imbécil,eu disse que era azul – Ichigo disse:

Era roxo,seu idiota – Byakuya estava mais familiarizado e amigavél com eles,e disse:

Renji,era roxo – Ichigo disse:

Há,viu que eu falei,seu idiota dautônico – Renji disse:

Cala boca cabeça de cenoura – Ichigo olhou pra ele e disse:

Parasita de cabeça de abacaxi – Renji rosnou e perguntou:

Como você sabe disso – Ichigo falou:

Essa é a vantagem de ter o Jinta como cunhado,hahaha – Byakuya até sorriu com a cara que Renji fez,Renji disse:

Ah,parou,vamos mais rápido que eu tô morrendo de fome – a barriga de Renji roncou e Ichigo se acabou de dar risada,Byakuya perguntou:

Não sei como a Rukia aguenta vocês dois – Ichigo disse:

É ao contrário,não sei como agente aguenta ela,o baixinha chata,mais é melhor eu parar,eu já estou imaginando a voadora que Rukia me daria se escutasse isso – Ichigo sentiu um frio na espinha,ele preferia enfrentar cem hollows,do que Rukia irritada,eles chegaram na Seireitei e foram para o 12º esquadrão entregar a amostra do estranho hollow que Ichigo e Renji estavam descutindo se era roxo ou azul,quando chegaram o Capitão Kurotsuchi disse:

Meu deus,vocês não sabem recolher uma amostra,é uma pena que a Kuchiki-san esteja doente,ela é a Capitã que me tra uns tesouros de amostras,enquanto que a de vocês não dá nem pra tirar uma casquinha – Renji,Ichigo e Byakuya arregalaram os olhos e repetiram em pensamentos "Kuchiki-san",Renji e Ichigo ficaram calados,afinal morriam de medo do Capitão Kurotsuchi,para eles dois o Capitão parecia ter saido de um filme de terror,Byakuya que respondeu:

Mayuri Kurotsuchi,não reclame,pois essa amostra está de bom tamanhos,se está achando ruim,ná próxima vá você – e saiu,não gostava daquele capitão,o achava muito petulante,Ichigo e Renji ficaram lá parados e gritaram:

Espera aê Byakuya – e sairam correndo,Mayuri disse:

Gente esquisita – Byakuya se despediu e Ichigo e Renji e foi para a mansão Kuchiki,chegando lá ele encontrou Rukia encostada em uma árvore de cerejeira,com os olhos bem atentos para a lua,ela estava tão distraida que não notou Byakuya já sentado ao seu lado,ele disse:

Seus olhos brilham assim como a lua,minha pequena – ela se assustou e quando olhou para ele deu o mais lindo dos sorrisos,Byakuya amava ver o sorriso de sua pequena,ela disse:

Como foi a missão de vocês ? – Byakuya sorriu e disse:

Estou aprendendo a conviver sendo mais amigo do Kurosaki,e do Renji,eles não paravam de discutir se a cor do hollow era azul ou roxo,precisava ver,rsrs – Rukia amava ver o sorriso no rosto de seu Byakuya,apesar de ele ser jovem,ele mantinha a face sempre seria e impassivél,e quando ele sorria ele ficava tão jovial que parecia um adolescente,ele vendo que Rukia o olhava perdida em pensamentos perguntou:

O que foi – ela sorriu e acariciou o rosto dele dizendo:

Você fica tão lindo sorrindo,quando você sorri,eu enxergo o Byakuya que existe debaixo dessa face fria e indiferente – ele beijou a mão dela e disse:

Foi você que plantou os sorrisos em minha face,minha Rukia – ele a aconchegou em um abraço e a beijou ternamente,ela enlaçou o pescoço dele,e ele descendo os beijos sobre o pescoço de Rukia e deixou o ombro dela nu,ela em uma caricia mais ousada,colocou a mão por dentro do shihakushou dele o arranhando levemente,ela ouviu ele gemer e perguntou em uma voz sedutora que ela própria desconhecia:

Está gostando Byakuya ? – ele deu um chupão no pescoço dela e apertou os seios dela a fazendo gemer e disse:

Muito e você Rukia – a voz rouca e sedutora dele a enlouquecia,ela o abraçou e disse:

Sim,mais – ele beijava ela com prazer,amor,lúxuria,desejo,carinho,ternura,amor,ele disse:

Tenho uma coisa para você – e de dentro do bolso do shihakushou tirou uma caixinha e ariu revelando um anel,com uma safira roxa,que era da cor dos olhos de Rukia,ele pegou delicadamente a mão dela e colocou o anel e disse:

Nosso anel de noivado,apesar de que o casamento será mês que vem,sem contar que quando vi esse anel eu me lembreu dos teus olhos,esse mar profundo no qual eu sempre me perco – ela olhou para o anel e beijou Byakuya com carinho e disse:

Obrigada,eu te amo muito – ele abraçou ela e confessou algo que a deixou surpresa:

Não vejo a hora de ter uma menininha com esses olhos roxos e profundos como os seus,e com esse temperamento esquentadinho – Rukia olhou para ele surpresa mais depois sorriu e disse:

Quer dizer que eu sou esquentadinha,é ? – ele sorriu sedutor e deu um beijo nela e disse:

Vamos entrar – ele entrou na mansão Kuchiki carregando ela,e a colocou no quarto e foi para o dele.

É ele nunca havia se sentido tão feliz assim,do nada ele sentiu um voz que dizia:

_Seja feliz Byakuya-sama,vim a esse mundo com o propósito de colocar a Rukia nees-san ao seu lado_ – Byakuya olhou para trás assustado e sentiu uma brisa passar por ele com um perfume conhecido,ele disse:

Obrigada por coloca-la no meu caminho Hisana – e foi dormir

**Tá ai mais um capitulo,espero que gostem!**


	4. Uma nova missão

Rukia já tinha voltado as atividades no 9º esquadrão,e se lembrava com um sorriso divertido no rosto,do dia em que foi almoçar com os outros tenentes,havia sido muito engraçado,ela estava voltando para a mansão Kuchiki,quando esbarrou em uma pessoa que disse:

Rukia,ah Rukia eu estava te procurando – Rukia se levantou e olhou para pessoa e disse:

Karin,o que houve ? – Karin disse:

Será que eu posso conversar com você ? – Rukia ficou preocupada com o tom de voz de Karin,que parecia estar aflita e disse:

Sim,tudo bem Karin ? – Karin disse :

Tudo mais ou menos – Rukia disse:

Você não está nada bem,vamos para a mansão Kuchiki e lá conversamos direito tomando um bom chá pra você se acalmar – Karin agradeceu e elas foram andando calmamente até a mansão Kuchiki,quando chegaram,Rukia disse:

Vamos para o jardim particular,lá é privado e acho que assim você vai se sentir melhor para conversar comigo – elas se sentaram num banco de marmóre branco que ficava na frente do lago aonde ficava as preciosas peixes Carpas de Byakuya e Rukia perguntou :

E então,o que houve pra você estar tão aflita desse jeito ? – Karin disse:

Sabe Rukia,eu sempre gostei de você,você pra mim é mais que uma amiga,é uma irmã – Rukia disse lisongeada:

Obrigada Karin,você pra mim é como se fosse minha irmã mais nova,mais me conte o que está acontecendo, sim ? – Karin muito corada disse:

Rukia,você sabe que eu sou apaixonada pelo Toshirou,não sabe ? – Rukia ainda não entendendo nada,respondeu:

Sei,sempre soube,acho até que ele também está gostando de você – Karin disse:

Sabe...er...ele se declarou pra mim e eu pra ele – Rukia deu palminhas de alegria e disse:

Uou...que ótimo vocês se acertaram,quer dizer presumo que vocês tenhan se acertado não ? – Karin disse:

Sim...nós ...nos acertamos...nos acertamos até demais – Rukia via Karin ficar corada fortemente e perguntou:

Então vocês estão namorando ? – Karin disse:

Sim...estamos – Rukia assumiu uma face de preocupação e perguntou:

O Ichigo sabe ? – Karin disse:

Não,imagine o que ele vai fazer comigo quando souber que eu estou namorando com o Toshirou e que nós já...er – Rukia incentivando perguntou:

Vocês já ...o que ? – Karin atingiu vários tons de vermelho e disse:

Nós..já..er...fizemos amor – Rukia ficou chocada mais depois deu um sorriso amavél e disse:

Oh,Karin,que lindo,e é bom por que vocês se amam,mais só quero ver a cara do Ichigo quando souber disso,o certo é o capitão Hitsugaya ir pedir você em namoro para o Ichigo,que é quase o seu pai praticamente,já que o Isshin não liga muito – Karin aliviada por não ter levado uma reprimenda da amiga disse:

Sim...e gostaria de te que você sondasse o Ichigo sobre o que ele acha do Toshirou e convence-lo discretamente sobre o nosso namoro,você faria isso por mim ? – Rukia sorriu carinhosamente e disse:

Sim,ajudo vocês dois,mais depois que eu der uma sondada no Ichigo,você e o Hitsugaya-san tem que serem rápidos – Karin a abraçou e disse:

Ahhh Rukia obrigada,mais ainda tem mais uma coisa – Rukia assumiu logo uma face preocupada e perguntou:

Aconteceu mais alguma coisa ? – Karin disse:

Sim...eu consegui o posto de Tenente o 13º esquadrão – elas deram gritinhos felizes e Rukia a abraçou dizendo:

Parabéns Karin,que ótimo,agora você e o capitão Hitsugaya vão ficar bem próximos – Karin perguntou:

E quando você vai começar a sondar o Ichigo ? – Rukia fez uma cara marota e disse:

Ahh,quando eu for visitar ele no 5º esquadrão – elas ficaram conversando até anoitecer até que Karin disse:

Deixe eu ir me encontrar com o Toshirou,até amanhã Rukia,e obrigada – Rukia disse:

Até a manhã Karin,e juízo vocês dois viu,e não se preocupe,amigas são para isso,umas ajudam as outras – e viu Karin sumir num Shumpo,suspirou e entrou na mansão,ela ia andando calmamente até o seu quarto,enquanto pensava que Byakuya nunca tinha ido em caricias mais ousadas e quentes,e o quanto ela queria mais disso,mais sentia vergonha,ela tentava ser mais ousada,tocar mais nele,fazer caricias mais ousadas para ele sentir prazer,mais sentia muita vergonha,até que um click se fez em sua cabeça junto com um nome "Rangiku",ela saiu correndo em disparada pela mansão Kuchiki com tanta pressa pra chegar nos portões que não notou que esbarrou em Byakuya no meio do caminho,assim que chegou nos portões da mansão ela sumiu num shunpo tão rápido que dava até para se dizer que quem executou aquele shunpo foi a Yoruichi ou o Byakuya,de tão rápido que foi,em pouco tempo ela chegou no 10º esquadrão e foi direto para sala de Hitsugaya,ela bateu na porta e ouviu a voz rouca e forte de Hitsugaya dizer:

Entre – quando ela entrou disse:

Olá capitão Hitsugaya,a Rangiku-san está ? – Hitsugaya se surpreendeu ao ver Rukia ali e disse:

Olá capitã Kuchiki,a Matsumoto está em algum lugar,mais espere ai...MATSUMOTOOOOOO – três minutos depois Matsumoto aparece corada e ofegando dizendo:

Chamou capitão ? – Hitsugaya disse:

A capitã Kuchiki quer falar com você – ela olhou para Rukia com um sorriso doce no rosto e disse:

Rukia-chan,o assunto é muito sério ? – Rukia corada disse:

Bem..er...eu acho que não...mais se você estiver ocupada... – Rangiku a interrompeu dizendo:

Ahh...não estou fazendo nada,eu estava tirando uma soneca por ai,mais acordei assustada com o grito do capitão – Hitsugaya ao ouvir o que ela estava fazendo ficou roxo de raiva e disse:

MAATSUMOTOOO,QUER DIZER QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA "TIRANDO UM SONECA" É ? – Rangiku disse:

Ahn,capitão,mais tarde eu volto,tenho a impressão de que o assunto é importante – elas seguiram para os jardins do 9º esquadrão,e Rangiku perguntou:

Então Rukia-chan,o que aconteceu ? – Rukia olhou para Rangiku e disse muito envergonhada:

Rangiku-san...er...como..eu..posso..er..deixar...minha..re..relação ..com..o Byakuya mais..ahn..quente ? – Rangiku riu e disse:

Ah Rukia-chan,você veio procurar a pessoa certa,bom você e o Capitão Kuchiki,já transaram ? – Rukia corou muito e disse:

Nãooo – Rangiku a olhou e disse:

Bem com um homem daquele você não pode dar muito mole viu – Rukia ficou vermelha de ciumes e disse:

Mais tenho vergonha,queria tanto que ele sentisse o mesmo prazer que eu sinto quando ele me toca,queria tanto que ele fosse mais ousado em suas caricias,parece que ele tem receio – Rangiku disse pensativa:

Na certa ele tem receio por você não se mostrar mais ousada,por que você não tenta ?,derrepente ele só esteja esperando por um sinal seu,já pensou nisso ? – Rukia disse:

Não...obrigada pela dica Rangiku-san – Rangiku disse batento palminhas:

Ahh,não Rukia-chan,não precisa agradecer,quando tiver uma problema assim,pode vir me procurar,talvez eu possa te ajudar – elas se despediram e Rukia seguiu um pouco mais calma para a mansão Kuchiki,ela entrou e ia calmamente para o escritório quando ouviu a voz de Byakuya atrás de si,o que a fez ter um arrepio :

Rukia ? – ela virou e perguntou:

Sim Byakuya ? – ele a olhou,analisando e perguntou:

O que aconteceu mais cedo para você sair da mansão parecendo um furacão de tão rápido,que esbarrou em mim e nem percebeu ? – Rukia ficou ultra-mega-super corada e disse:

Ahn..er...bem..eu fui no..er...fui no décimo esquadrão ver se a Karin estava por lá..é foi isso ! – Byakuya estreitou os olhos e perguntou:

Mentindo para este Byakuya,Rukia ? – Rukia disse sarcásticamente:

Um Kuchiki não mente...oculta fatos – Byakuya se surpreendeu com a resposta,ainda não tinha se acostumado totalmente com a nova Rukia,mais com certeza preferia essa nova versão,ele disse:

O que foi então ? – ela disse olhando pro chão:

Ahn,fui procurar saber sobre uns assuntos de mulher – agora tinha sido a vez de Byakuya corar,Rukia entrou no escritório pensando"_Ufa,ainda bem que ele ficou constrangido o suficiente para esquecer,nem sei como eu ficaria se eu contasse que eu fui atrás da Rangiku-san perguntar,como deixar minha relação com ele mais picante"_,ela se sentou e começou a analisar uns documentos do 9º esquadrão que havia levado para mansão para analisar com mais calma sem se dar conta do olhar descofiado de Byakuya sobre ela,ele disse :

Tem certeza de que é isso Rukia ? – Rukia o olhou "inocentemente" e disse:

Byakuya,você quer ficar mais constrangido do que já está ? – Byakuya desviou o olhar e ouviu a suave risada de Rukia e perguntou:

O que há de tão engraçado ? – Rukia o olhou divertida e disse:

Bem...eu nunca pensei ver um Byakuya Kuchiki tão constrangido e desconfiado,estou me surpreendendo,rsrrsrsrs – e se levantou "_aiii meu Kami-sama,bem é agora ou nunca"_ e saiu do escritório indo em direção aos jardins particulares,quando olhou para trás e disse sensualmente:

Você não vem ? – e saiu andando calmamente quando na verdade queria sair correndo,ele sem se dar conta do quanto ela estava corada,e ela sem saber do olhar excitante e luxurioso que Byakuya lançou na direção dela,que prontamente foi atrás dela,chegou aos jardins particulares da mansão Kuchiki,mais não achou Rukia,foi andando calmamente até as termas que só ele e Rukia tinham acesso,e a encontrou sentada sensualmente em um das pedras,com o cabelo caindo suavemente pelos seus delicados ombros,enquanto os vapores das termas davam um ar misterioso a ela,ele se aproximou e sussurrou no ouvido dela:

Uma Rukia sensual,hum...essa é nova para este Byakuya – e sugou de leve o pescoço dela,a fazendo gemer baixinho,e dizer o nome dele entre suspiros:

Ah Byakuya – Byakuya ao ouvir aquele gemido,se sentiu mais do excitado e meio inseguro colocou a mão por dentro do Kimono dela a tocando no seio dela e gemeu ao sentir o mamilo dela turgido,ela apertou a mão dele que estava no seio dela,num incentivo explicito de que ela queria mais caricias,ele parou estático diante a reação dela,"_ué,será que eu fiz algo de errado ?"_ pensava Rukia que disse:

Byakuya,eu fiz algo que você não gostou ? – ele acordou do transe e disse:

Não,eu gostei do que você fez,só achava que você não gostasse tanto ou ficasse intimidada com as minhas caricias – e sussurrou no ouvido dela:

Você devia se soltar mais – e mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha dela a deixando arrepiada,ela se virou ficando de frente para ele,e o beijou lentamente,ele abriu o Kimono dela deixando os seios dela expostos e parou de beija-la apenas para contempla-la ela tampou os seios com os braços e ele os tirou delicadamente ao dizer:

Não precisa se envergonhar,você é perfeita aos olhos deste Byakuya,linda – e abaixou a cabeça começando a beijar os seios dela,a fazendo arfar,e depois gemer quando o sentiu mordiscando e chupando o seu mamilo,ela disse:

Byakuya,não..ah..pare..céus isso..é tã..ah – e deu um gritinho quando ele mordeu mais forte um enquanto beslicava o mamilo do outro seio,ele parou as caricias e a olhou nos olhos,notando em como os olhos dela antes claros,dominados pelo azul mesclado com lilás,agora totalmente escuros,nublados pelo desejo,ela abriu o haori dele,tanto externo quanto interno,e deixou exposto o belissimo corpo que seu amado possuia "_ah se a Assossiação de Mulheres Shinigamis,vissem essa barriguinha tão malhada e definida,hahah iriam morrer",_ela espalmou o belissimo torso definido que Byakuya tinha com gosto,ela se sentou no colo dele com as pernas abertas circulando a cintura dele atritanto as intimidades e sugou o pescoço dele o fazendo gemer e movimentar os quadris em busca de mais contato,ela arranhou os mamilos dele e passou as unhas na barriga dele,descendo até o membro dele,onde ela brincou o volume na calça dele,o fazendo gemer:

Rukia..ah.. – ela se sentindo encorajada apertou o membro dele e disse:

Está gostando Byakuya ? – ele abriu os olhos e enxergou a visão do paraiso,Rukia com o Kimono aberto e com os longos cabelos cobrindo os seios,os lábios inchadinhos e avermelhados e os olhos escuros de desejo,ele a puxou para um beijo e disse:

Rukia...ah..se você não parar...eu..ah..não vou..er...hum..me controlar – Rukia estava atritando as intimidades enquanto sugava o pescoço de Byakuya,ela disse:

E seu eu não quiser parar ? – Byakuya a olhou e com a visão que tinha ele podia gozar só de olha-la,ele a puxou e mordeu sensualmente o pescoço dela,deixando sua marca,ele disse:

Você é só minha Rukia...hum.. – Rukia o beijou sensualmente,quando uma borboleta do inferno apareceu :

Todos os Capitães,vão para o 1º esquadão – Rukia se separou de Bykuya,e quando olhou para ele,corou feito uma pimenta e disse:

Eu..hum..er...vou ..vestir meu shihakushou – e antes de sair no shunpo mais rápido de sua vida,ele a segurou e disse:

Você fez deste Byakuya o homem mais feliz,que há na Soul Socity,espero te satisfazer tanto quanto você me fez – ela corou e saiu,Byakuya falou para si mesmo :

Uma Rukia excitada e excitante,essa sim é um coisa nova – se arrumou e saiu,quando chegou na sede do 1º esquadrão Rukia já estava lá,quando ela o olhou,corou fortemente e virou o rosto "_ah,como fica adoravél a este Byakuya,quando fica corada_" o comandante disse:

Silêncio – todos cairam em um silêncio sepulcral,o comandante retomou a palavra :

Os convoquei aqui,para informar que há novas formas de vida no Hueco Mundo,de acordo com o Capitão Kurotsuchi e a Capitã Kuchiki,é um novo tipo de hollow,misturado com um menos grande,sem contar que ambos os capitães,detectaram uma elevação de energia fora do normal,e por isso,eles sugeriram que alguns shinigamis do Departamento de Pesquisas Tecnológicas,juntamente com alguns do Onmitsu Kidou,vão para o Hueco Mundo,não para enfrentar o que quer que seja,mais sim para investigar e coletar informações para caso no futuro se ouver alguma coisa,nós sabermos o que vamos estar enfrentando – Rukia pediu palavra e o comandante disse:

Sim,Capitã Kuchiki ? – Rukia falou:

Comandante,não querendo desobedecer as suas ordens,mas acho prudente e viavél,nós avisarmos ao Urahara Kisuke e a Yoruichi Shihouin sobre essa missão,já que ambos sabem deste novo incidente,e poderiam ajudar – o comandante pensou um monento e disse:

Capitã Kuchiki e Capitão Kurosaki (Isshin tomou seu posto na divisão real,por isso não estava lá),quero que vocês dois,vão ao mundo real avisa-los desta missão,Capitão Abarai,Capitão Kuchiki e Capitão Zaraki,quero que vocês três vão para o lado norte do Rukongai,que é aonde esses novos tipos de hollows mais aparecem,procurem por algo importante,ou o motivo de eles aparecerem mais daquele lado,vão – todos os capitães sairam,para cumprirem suas designadas missões.

**Bem gente está ai mais um capitulo,não tão grande quanto o último,mais para deixar vcs com um gostinho na boca,esperando pelo próximo capitulo:**

**Rukia vai começar a sondar o Ichigo,sobre o que ele acho do Hitsugaya**

**Um novo mistério envolvendo o nome do Aizen vai começar**

**A chegada no Mundo real**

**Byakuya pensando em como a sua Rukia havia mudado **

**A investigação de Byakuya,Renji e Toushirou**

**Bjãoo gente,até o próximo capitulo!**


End file.
